Hell Hath No Fury Like A Massie Scorned
by GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween
Summary: In the supernatural world, it does'nt matter who has the hottest new clothes or the prettiest face. What matters is power. Unfortunately for Massie, she just has'nt got what it takes to be queen. So when the new girl arrives...
1. Beginnings&Endings

Hope you like it. Inspiration was kind of a mix of The Clique series by Lisi Harrison and the Disney Movie Sky High. I won't spill about the character's powers, that's for you to find out :D.

Disclaimer: I own neither.

* * *

The bell rang shrilly again. Kristen, already on her feet, was tugging impatiently on Alicia's hand.

"Come awn, Leesh."

"Not everyone is as crazy hyper as you are, superfreak!"

Kristen smirked evilly, the scooped Alicia up into her arms. She blurred from view and shot out of the room.

Moments later, light footsteps sounded as Alicia pranced her way back into the room, supporting a sallow-looking Kristen. Kristen practically collapsed onto the bed, hands over her face.

"Is it really that bad, being phased through?" questioned Massie, raising her eyebrows.

"I thought I told you nawt to do that, Leesh." complained Kristen.

"I thought I told you never to carry me like a baby." she shot back.

"We're leaving. Now." ordered Massie.

"Just a sec, Mass. Can you throw me that brush?"

"You'll get fat if you don't exercise, ghost." muttered Massie, but she grabbed the brush and threw it over anyways.

"Kristen? You done lying around yet?" sighed Dylan. "Can we go?"

A long, slender green vine shot out of Dylan's hand, wrapped around the hairbrush three times, and yanked it out of her hand.

"Heyyyyyyyy!" whined Alicia, wrestling with the vine.

"Your hair looks FINE!" said Dylan, annoyed.

"No." Alicia tugged harder on the brush. The vine thickened suddenly and sprouted thorns.

"Oh. Okay. Whatever," said Alicia, backing away hurriedly, "just leave it on the dresser, 'kay?"

The vine disappeared, placing the brush neatly on the dresser where Alicia's finger was pointing.

"Leaving. Now." said Massie, yanking open the door and beckoning for the others to follow.

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" wailed Kristen, holding the doorframe for support.

"Dylan, you think you can get us a few apples?

"What about strawberries?" Dylan's cupped hands began to fill rapidly with strawberries.

"Fine with me."

* * *

Principal Burns stood on the podium, her eyes sweeping the hall.

"A new year begins, everyone. Need I remind you of the unfortunate incident last year? I hope nothing like that will happen again, lest you will all be punished. You will be sent into isolation, and, believe me when I say that it won't be pleasant. Fighting with your powers anywhere outside of the gym is forbidden, and there are serious consequences for those who break the rules."

She paused, assessing the expressions on the student's faces.

"On a lighter note, we will have three new students joining us this year. Please welcome them."

She stepped off from the podium as two boys and a girl stepped out from the wings.

"Hi, my name is Landon. I'm seventeen." The tall boy was standing rigidly and seemed closed off, and he stepped back to let the pretty white-blonde girl speak.

"I'm Claire Lyons, sixteen, and I look forward to starting my new life here."

There was a murmur as the audience processed this new information.

She stepped delicately off the raised platform to let the third newcomer speak. His cocky grin was visible even from afar.

"I'm Derrick Harrington, seventeen, and I look forward to getting to know some of you and owning all of you in a fight."

He smiled, exposing a bright flash of teeth.

"Now, we will begin with the ceremonious double draw for the new students," Principal Burns cleared her throat and reached into her pocket, "Landon Crane will fight Christopher Abeley and Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons will fight Cameron Fischer and Massie Block, and Derrick will fight Dylan Marvil and Layne Abeley. Please go to the gym, we'll continue there."

* * *

This chapter is kind of a background one. I promise the next one will be awesomer. Review?


	2. Fire&Ice

Here's the second chapter :D

Hope you like it, cos I really enjoyed writing it.

Thanks to : ..thunder for being the first (and only) reviewer.

* * *

The gym really wasn't a gym at all. It was more like an indoor arena, with rows of seats slanting upwards in all directions, a gigantic LCD screen, a commentator's stand, and a giant referee's chair surrounding what appeared to a large glass dome.

As Claire entered, she felt hundreds of curious gazes boring into her back. From the opposite end of the dome came a blonde boy with one ordinary blue eye and a startlingly green one. He looked up as their names and an analysis of their powers flashed across the screen.

"Claire Lyons, physical/elemental. Manipulation and creation of Ice. Cameron Fisher, physical/elemental. Manipulation and creation of Fire."

Claire felt a shock go through her. Her opponent was a fire elemental, directly opposite to her own element.

Nevertheless, she forced her legs onwards, upwards, past the hurried whispers and curious stares, stepping through the glass doors that opened automatically in front of her, taking deep, calming breaths. As soon as she was through, the doors slid shut, blocking out the rest of the world. It was just her and Cameron now.

The giant clock began ticking down the seconds and Claire found herself locked in the multicoloured gaze of the boy.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

__

"Game on." smirked Claire.

* * *

The atmosphere grew hotter and hotter as the boy advanced soundlessly. Claire stood her ground and watched as the boy lunged at her suddenly. Unperturbed, she sent a chilling blast of wind straight into his face, leaving him choking and spluttering as he reeled back against the wall of the dome.

Fire ignited in his palms. He gave it a quick spin , then lobbed the raging fireball at her. An icy shield burst out of Claire's outstretched hand, and the fireball exploded in a magnificent inferno, spitting glowing sparks.

Cameron sneered; his usually friendly and open face was twisted into a mask of fury and hatred. A long, flaming sword suddenly appeared in his hands, and with a savage cry, he charged.

The sword cut a whole chunk of ice out of the shield, breaking it into a slushy, watery hunk. He swung down again with his sword, singeing Claire's hair and clothes. She cried out in pain, and fell backwards onto the floor. Cameron sensed victory; he took a deliberate step forwards and struck savagely.

Mustering her reserves of energy, she ducked and fired five icy darts at him. A huge inferno melted four of them but a fifth pinned him to the wall, leaving him dazed and disoriented. Seizing this opportunity, Claire channeled a freezing blast of ice at Cameron, freezing him where he stood. She felt the heat rising as his temper peaked, and then he exploded out of his icy prison, homicidal hatred in his eyes.

"Take this!" he spat , sending wall of flame at her. Too surprised to react, Claire felt the searing flames engulf her. Through the singeing heat, she could see a grinning Cameron. With all her might, she pushed out with her hands, feeling the sizzle of quenched fire under her palms. Now it was between them, a wall of glass smooth ice and raging fire. Palms together, both elementals tried to break through each other's defenses, but to no avail.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Game over!" yelled the referee, "Cameron and Claire, disengage!"

Claire stepped away, fierce determination in her eyes.

"This isn't over yet."

* * *

:D I'll try to update ASAP. Next chapter will be shorter. Review?


	3. Pride&Prejudice

Blah. Sorry if this chapter really sucks. I don't like writing about Derrick. Or Dylan.

Disclaimer: I own everything but the names.

Apology: Sorry I kept you guys waiting.

Thanks: to my only reviewer so far...your comment made me happy :D. Sorry if you don't like Claire, but she's the main character and she'll stay that way. More of her story will be told as this story progresses.

* * *

Derrick ambled along, seeming completely at ease. He waved cheerily at Dylan, who was entering from the other side.

"Derrick Harrington – physical. Knockout touch. Dylan Marvil – elemental. Manipulation and creation of plants." Read the screen.

Derrick snorted quietly to himself. A pretty little redhead with the ability to control and create plants? Sounded terribly scary. What could she do? Suffocate him with a flower? Crush him with a tree? He quirked an eyebrow, grinning.

The gigantic clock counted down the seconds to the fight, and Derrick's smile grew wider and wider.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Bring it, Dylan," whispered Derrick.

As the first volley of thorns flew towards him, Derrick ducked down low, reaching out, hoping to catch Dylan out and stun her.

No such luck. A long, green, vine shot out of her hand and curled around his ankle. Rapidly lengthening and thickening, it slid up onto his other leg, and up onto his torso. He panicked, shaking his legs wildly in a movement that looked very much like a was bellydancing.

Dylan laughed out loud, and the vines shook with her every movement, tickling his legs and lower torso. Writhing wildly, Derrick fell onto the floor, only barely managing to stay upright with his hands.

_My hands! I can still manage to stun her or the vine! Now, Derrick! Do it now!_

He raised a hand to brush it against the growing green monster, but yet another tendril quickly wound around his wrists like green, living manacles.

Purposefully goading him now, Dylan made a large white lily bloom in his face. Derrick coughed and gagged, trying to wave away the strong, spicy smell. There was nothing he could do now. The fight should have been over once he'd been tied up with vines.

_If I can stun the vine now…if I can free my hands and move just the tiniest bit… _

Derrick slammed his bare hands down onto his legs, which were covered in a mass of green, looping _things_, finally succeeding in stunning her.

But the vines did not slacken their grip. He could swear that Dylan was laughing in her unconscious state, and the rest of the gym, including Principal Burns, seemed to be laughing at him.

* * *

Review?


	4. Right&Wrong

Super short chapter.

I'm really sorry, but you know I love this story and would write about it all day if I could, but I have to handle my other stories as well. I've been mean to them. :(

So. Here goes. And don't hate me. Please.

Thanks: Cela Fille, Haydn-Rose Knight, and most of all, ..thunder (I hereby name you my NFFBFFL) that stands for New FF Best Friend For Life. lol. Thanks for the reviews, and the "ads." Your stories inspire me :D

* * *

Landon trudged up the stairs and into the dome, and was almost swallowed by the immense silence. Kristen entered from the other side, a flirtatious smile on her lips. She flipped her hair.

"Landon C-"

The words on the screen flickered and warped, and it emitted a soft, beeping noise before flashing again.

"Kristen Gregory – physical. Superspeed and Superstrength."

Landon smiled coldly. Nothing this girl could do would be any more effective against him than most powers on earth.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Kristen laughed out loud.

"Catch me if you can!"

She became a blur, speeding around the arena. Landon released his pent-up energy in a sudden explosion of raw energy, and watched, amused, as Kristen Gregory ran at full speed into a wall of nothing.

Slowly, and effortlessly, he pushed out with his mind, and soon had Kristen's back against the arcing dome of the glass like a bug on a windshield. Her smug smile was gone; she was struggling furiously, trying to break free. Landon's cold, dark stare had her wondering what exactly what it was that kept her where she was. With a resounding boom, the glass behind Kristen fractured.

Up on her raised seat in the spectator's ring, Principal Burns frowned. When Landon had entered the school, she'd already detected an aura of mystery around him. But even now the school interface system couldn't figure out what his ability was.

This boy could only mean one thing.

_Trouble._

Review? And tell me how good or sucky this chapter was. And try to guess Landon's power. Haha. It's a tricky one.


	5. War&Peace

This chapter is dedicated to ..thunder. See? I deliberately trashed Claire a bit, just for you :D

* * *

The blonde girl was already entering the dome when Massie called out.

"A special request, Principal Burns."

"Yes?"

"A rocky landscape in the dome, please."

The dome suddenly trembled, and flashed through a blur of shapes and colours, before the craggy landscape of gigantic rocks finally formed.

With a self-satisfied smirk at the shock on the blonde girl's face, Massie climbed the stairs.

"Claire Lyons – physical, elemental. Creation and manipulation of Ice. Massie Block – mental. Telepathy, extreme focus."

The screen began the inevitable countdown.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Massie didn't appear to have moved, but suddenly a large boulder slipped off the sheer cliff face behind Claire, smashing into smithereens and giving Claire a dozen sharp cuts along her legs, all bleeding profusely. Claire retaliated with a volley of icy flakes, all sharp as flint and sent straight at Massie.

_Maybe I'll be the first to scar that pretty little face._

The girls wrestled over the tiny chips of ice, scraping the rocks and occasionally sending little showers onto both of them, and soon, they were covered in dripping wounds and bruises the size of baseballs.

_I need another plan. This obviously isn't working, and she can control the ice just as well as I can._

Summoning a huge blast of wind, Claire blew a shower of sharp pebbles onto Massie, but with a contemptuous wave of her hand she swept them away. She then froze a large section of rock, and with a resounding crack, it began to fall towards Massie.

"Is that all you've got?" Massie smiled and the icy rock hung suspended in midair for a brief second, then hurled itself at her, almost knocking her over.

_I can't fight this! She's too strong! She can handle everything physical better than me, even my own element. Physical element…that's it! I'll fight with her mentally._

Fueled by a sudden burst of energy, Claire stared at Massie, and a large flurry of white snowflakes began to settle on her, freezing Massie solid. Claire could feel the sudden wave of dizziness as a result of using up too much energy. Massie was struggling violently, but being surrounded by a foreign element was sapping her strength too. With her last dregs of energy, Claire slammed a large slab of ice into the frozen figure, before both girls collapsed with sheer exhaustion.

* * *

Review?


	6. Sense&Sensibility

I love Layne in this story. She's really cute :D

Anyways. Imma probably upload soon cos' I'm obsessed with Landon and he's in the next two chapters. Expect them soon.

Thanks to all my reviewers :D Your comments are very much appreciated.

Disclaimer. BLAH BLAH BLAH

Songs: Knocks you down, Dark Blue, Waka Waka

Sorry, I know. I'm really talkative today (or rather, tonight). I'll bore you after the chapter, but **make sure you read it. **

* * *

A petite girl with unnervingly pale skin, porcelain-doll features and a sweet smile skipped blithely into the dome as Derrick entered. She didn't seem the least bit threatening.

"Derrick Harrington – physical, knockout touch. Layne Abeley – mental, emotion attack."

_Funny, _thought Derrick._ What exactly is it that she does? She doesn't look very aggressive, or strong. I bet I could take her down really easily._

The clock began to tick down the seconds, and Derrick continued to search the girl for any sign of a powerful ability.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Layne had not moved the slightest bit. She stood, completely silent and still, her eyes shut and ruby lips pursed in concentration. Her dark corkscrew curls swayed slightly as she moved, then her eyes opened.

_Can it really be this easy? It won't take much to stun her now._

Derrick darted forward with his hands outstretched, expecting no resistance. After bridging half the distance, he was hit with a strong wave of excitement.

_This will be really easy. I'll win this, without a doubt. That Layne girl is so weak, I don't think she even has a power. She's not even doing anything. Practically surrendering. Well, Derrick, what are you doing just standing here? Go get her!_

In his rash excitement, he didn't even realise that he was on the floor with his arms pinned behind himself, with Layne on top of him.

_What the-?_

The anger inside himself flooded his brain, until he could only see red. He twisted wildly, trying to break free from Layne's binding arms, but they held him fast.

_That little bitch! Why won't she just LET ME GO? Let go of me, Layne. This isn't a wrestling match. Get off!_

The whistle sounded, and Layne leapt off Derrick lightly. The rules of the game prevented him from attacking, but his anger was too much, multiplied tenfold by Layne's power. He lunged.

Layne dodged the blow, dancing on her tiptoes to avoid being hit by Derrick's swinging arms. Then, with a cheerful wave, she descended the steps.

* * *

HAHA OWNAGE DERRICK! he got beaten twice - both times by a girl! Awh, now I feel sorry for him. Maybe I'll be nicer to him in future :D

**Important part:**

**I'll be leaving in a couple of weeks for almost the whole summer, and I don't know if I should keep on updating or not. I mean, of course I could bring my writing book with me (there will be computers), but I'll probably have a lot to do anyways. Review and tell me what you think, but don't worry. You've got a few weeks.**

**And here's the list of characters and their abilites, in case you did'nt understand.**

**Massie-telekenetic**

**Alicia-phase through objects**

**Dylan-elemental (plants)**

**Kristen-superspeed and superstrength**

**Cameron- elemental (fire)**

**Claire-elemental (ice)**

**Derrrick-Knockout touch**

And I'm not telling you about Landon :D

Evil me.

Read on, and _maybe_ you'll find out!


	7. Null&Void

Haha. Hints!

Lol. Don't get too mad at me. Landon's power will be revealed as his story is told.

Disclaimer...

Thanks to: ..thunder, ThePeregrine. You have no idea how much I love your stories. Please update soon! (Innocent Grace and a Sweet Face/The Superficial World of the Supernaturally Gifted. - I'm hopelessly in love with Dempsey.)

And...a few guesses will be made in the next chapter. But none of them are fully correct. Skye&Kendra get pretty close, though.

* * *

Christopher Abeley had a much more effective ability than his sister when it came to fighting. Sure, it was funny to see mom doubled over from laughing to hard or dad rampaging through the bushes like a wild bear when he was really really mad, but the siblings couldn't deny that his ability had helped them through a lot of difficulties.

The only similarity in their attacks was that they could both play on their opponents' feelings, rather than doing anything physical. The limitations of Chris's ability, though, was undetermined yet when it came to separating mental from physical. It was said to be cross between the two, but nobody was quite sure.

So it was well understood that when he met the seemingly emotionless new boy, Landon Crane, Chris was beyond fascinated.

"Landon Cr-" As before, the letters on the screen flickered and warped, and the machine emitted a little humming noise, before sputtering into life again.

"Christopher Abeley – physical. Magnetism."

Landon stepped into the dome, and suddenly, Chris felt his power drain away.

"Holy shit- what the?" he cried in surprise. Then comprehension dawned on his face.

"Is that your ability? Draining powers?"

A ghost of a smirk flickered on his lips.

"That's not what I think."

"You mean, you don't know what your-"

"Boys! Is there a problem?" Principal Burn's voice echoed over the speaker.

"My ability just disappeared." volunteered Chris.

Principal Burns stared in shock at the two boys, then composed herself.

"Both of you, go to the Infirmary to recover. Then you can both come to my office to discuss this ma-"

Landon raised a hand. "I don't think that's necessary."

"And why is that?"

"Chris, go out, please."

The boys exited at the same time, through the opposite doors.

"Hey, it's back!" called Chris happily. Landon looked over to see a trio of girls hovering near him, winking and giggling flirtatiously.

Principal Burns didn't seem so happy.

"My office, now!" she barked.

* * *

Hehe. review?


	8. Chaos&Confusion

Yay! I'm on a roll! :D

BTW, Kendra is not completely right.

Expect a really long chapter next time. Maybe over 1000 words :D.

Disclaimer and Thanks: blah blah blah

* * *

Chris sat down gingerly on a wooden chair, glancing cautiously at Landon, as he walked over to lean on the wall beside him.

"Sheesh!" complained Chris, rubbing his arms. "I'm going to have to get used to losing my powers."

Principal Burns swept into the room through a side door, with an assistant in tow. A little blonde girl pranced in blithely after her,

"Sit down, please, Mr. Crane." She gestured at the seat beside Chris.

Landon smiled coolly. "I'm fine where I am, thanks."

The principal shrugged. "As you wish. This could take a while. Skye?"

"Yes?"

"Can you determine the two boy's powers?"

Skye nodded, her buttery curls bouncing, as she weaved between he desk and chairs, coming to a sudden and inexplicable halt two metres from Chris. Puzzled, she took another step forward abd seemed to be pushed back by an intangible force.

"Mommy, I can't move!" she huffed, as Principal Burns considered this.

"Then one of you must be a shield," she decided, "a physical shield, and a strong one at that."

The assistant coughed nervously.

"Yes, Kendra?"

"Ma'am, I think I have a theory." She hesitated before receiving a curt nod from the Principal.

"Opposites repel each other, like magnets-" here she glanced fleetingly at Chris, "and they cancel each other out to create a negative space, when both abilities are rendered null and void temporarily. If this is correct, then Landon's ability is to repel."

The principal considered this.

"Christopher, please leave the room."

Chris stumbled out, tripping slightly over the Principal's foot.

"Skye, try again." she commanded.

Skye danced over and placed her tiny hand in Landon's.

"He's blocking me. I don't know what it is!"

"Then he's a shield."

"No," Skye's brow furrowed, "there's something else."

The principal turned to face Landon again.

"So what are your capabilities?"

He remained silent and expressionless.

"If there is something you're hiding, just remember, we'll find out sooner or later. You'd better tell us now."

Principal Burns settled back in her chair with a long, hard look at him.

Landon laughed harshly. When he spoke, his words were cold and distinct.

"You'll never find out."

"We'll see about that. Kendra, call Christopher back into the room. Landon, you may leave now."

Landon walked over to the door, exited, and slammed the door so hard that the resulting crash echoed through the room.

* * *

REVIEW!


	9. Boys&Girls

A looooooooooooooooooong chapter. More hints for Landon's power...but you'll have to keep guessing. Sorry, ..thunder. :D Split into four sections: girls-girls-boys-girls

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the third part :P BTW, the Chris mentioned here is Abeley. Cam's group is the equivalent of BB, and Massie's is TPC (without the cheesy names).

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't own this either: "It's the mark of the inexperienced and the deluded."

AND CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? MY EXAMS ARE OVER!

Shoutouts to: ..thunder, ThePeregrine - amazing author, guys. you HAVE to read TSWOTSG, RosewellPhah, and .SeDuCtIvE (hope I did that right)

It has nothing whatsoever to do with this chapter, I'm just addicted to this song after listening to it for a whole week. Inspiration and all that, you know.

_So I say it in a breath _  
_Hope my dreams will take me there _  
_Where the skies are blue _  
_To see you once again my love _  
_All the seas go coast to coast _  
_Find the place I love the most _  
_Where the fields are green _  
_To see you once again my love_

_-Westlife, My Love_

_

* * *

_

"HART-Alert, three o'clock," whispered Massie.

The girls all turned to look.

"Triple HART-Alert, five o'clock!" squealed Alicia.

"Ehmagawd!" whispered Dylan, her emerald green eyes wide and dreamy.

"Dibs on Landonnnnnn!" giggled Alicia, singing his name, running over to him in an obvious attempt at flirting.

"Hey, you're Landon Crane, right? New kid. I'm Alicia Rivera, but you can call me Leesh, cos' that's what my friends call me. I can show you to your next class…"

No thanks. I already know where to go." His aloofness didn't seem to put Alicia off.

"Come awn. I insist," simpered Alicia, with a sickeningly sweet smile. She started to walk towards him, but he left abruptly, his expression cold.

Alicia bit her lip, then sat down on the hard ground and tried not to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Massie was having more success.

"I like your confidence," she giggled, "it seems to be misplaced, but I think it's sexy."

Derrick winked.

"Believe me, gorgeous. You haven't seen me in a real fight before."

"I hope you're not being overconfident. It's the mark of the inexperienced and the deluded."

Derrick laughed. "I've got to go now. But I'll see you around, right?"

Massie grinned. "Right."

* * *

"Hey, new kid!"

Derrick whirled and found himself staring at Cameron Fisher, who was sitting comfortably on one of the couches. His cocky grin suggested a challenge.

"You see, I don't usually make offers like this, but I was wondering if you wanted a shot at getting into our group. Beat us, and you're in."

Two boys sitting on the adjacent couches stood up. One cracked his knuckles.

"Chris Abeley," he said, as a way of greeting.

"Josh Hotz." the other one grinned confidently.

Derrick snorted.

"Hotz? That sounds just about as gay as you look."

Josh scowled.

"Let's get started already."

A blast of fire suddenly burst out of Cam's hands, and Derrick ducked to avoid getting fried on the spot.

"Chris, if you help, I can take it from here." there was quiet anger in Josh's voice. He was obviously still seething from being insulted.

Suddenly, Derrick felt himself being propelled forwards, almost as if he was a magnet being pulled towards Chris. Quickly, he reached forwards and caught Chris on the arm, sending him onto the couch, unconscious.

He tried a quick swipe at Josh's leg, but to no avail. In his haste to retreat, Josh really knocked over Cam, who was standing near the couch and watching the fight with evident amusement.

"You're a coward, Harrington," taunted Josh, "look me in the eye and fight like a man!'

Derrick straightened up and stared arrogantly into his eyes. Big mistake. Suddenly, the world around him blurred and his mind was cowering under the weight of a crushing force. The force slammed down again, and Derrick fell onto his knees in front of Josh, his head bowed. He could feel the searing heat of a fire burning, but he couldn't move, a prisoner inside his own mind. The pressure disappeared abruptly and left Derrick on the floor, dazed, and he heard quick, angry voices talking.

As his head cleared and the world around him stopped spinning, Derrick saw that another boy had entered the room. He recognized the cold, grey eyes and the livid gash down the side of his left jaw in the face of the other new boy. Landon Crane.

"It's a rather inconvenient time, you see," Cam explained smoothly.

Landon's eyes swept the room, then, noticing Derrick, he smiled frostily.

"No, actually, I think I came at the perfect time. Derrick, why don't you and I finish these jerks? Two on two. It's only fair."

Josh laughed.

"You want to fight me?"

"Unless you're too scared?"

Josh's smile broadened.

"I admire your confidence. Let's hope it isn't misplaced."

Landon's mind lay out before Josh like a field of ice, cold, bleak, and grey. Josh was amazed at the delicate tracery of thoughts and feelings as they flitted across his mind in a wide web. Everything was meticulously organised, stacked away in neat piles like the complicated layout of a computer's motherboard. But if Landon was the computer, he would be the virus, breaking down his defences and controlling him from the inside. Quickly, he reached for Landon's consciousness and thought out his commands.

_You will obey my command._

_You will let go of all your mental defences._

Josh loved the feeling of power and exhilaration that filled him when he controlled someone. They were nothing more than tools that were made to obey their master. But surprisingly, this tool had thrown up a mental defense wall.

Draining his energy, Josh slammed repeatedly against the wall but failed to gain entry.

_You will not put up a fight._

_You will let go of all your mental defences._

Still, the wall would not budge. Then, as an obvious answer to his commands, Landon's voice spoke, clear in his mind.

_No._

Josh snarled with fury, and renewed his attack on Landon. Already, the last dregs of energy were fading rapidly. With a final effort, Josh crashed into the defenses again. Suddenly, the world listed to one side, and with his energy spent, Josh fainted.

Cameron stared at Josh's slumped form on the floor, shaking his head in disbelief. But Landon saw the attack coming from the blazing fury in his eyes, and sent the shield out to block his attack. The flames disappeared as soon as they hit the invisible three feet from where Derrick stood.

Now Derrick advanced quickly, hand outstretched. Cam backed away hurriedly, both hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Okay, you win. You can join the group."

Cam turned and fled the room.

* * *

"So you're Kuh-laire."

"Nice to see you again, Massie. I see you've recovered from the, er, incident in the gym." Claire smirked.

A pretty Spanish girl with glossy brown ringlets stepped up from behind Massie.

"I'm Alicia. Be careful of who you mess with in this school, new girl."

Claire nodded, bored with the conversation already.

"I'll be fine, thanks."

A blonde girl beside Massie grabbed her and whispered into her ear.

"Three…elementals…powerful…missing…imagine if…found…dangerous enemy."

Massie nodded, then smiled fakely.

'So, Kuh-laire, what I've been trying to say, is, would you like to join us?"

Alicia smiled her friendliest smile.

"Why not?"

* * *

Any guesses for Landon? Freaky Josh, right? Review and tell me.

Landon's power is NOT a mental shield. Keep guessing!

**If I can clarify something:**

**Josh is NOT a mindreader. He can just sort of see where everything is kept, not what is inside. For example, he knows that this part of the brain controls motor functions, but he can't read what Landon is telling himself to do. It's sorta like he's looking at a computer's motherboard but he does'nt understand computer language (thoughts). Sorry. That explanation sucked.**

Maybe I'll reveal some background info for Landon. It might help you guess. And tell you where his scar came from, and why he's so cold to everyone, and also why he can block Josh without being a mental shield.

Or would you guys prefer a girl's common-room fight/catfight/talk?

Vote/review.


	10. Merges&Acquisitions

Since most people voted for "Both", and DaRkNeSs is SeDuCtIvE chose "Girls", here it is. The next chapter will be Landon. join me in the thunder, I understand that I kinda overdid Landon so now everyone thinks that he's invincible, but he's not. Hopefully, when I write something about his past in the next chapter, it'll be cleared up a little. But his power is awesome, I agree. And practically everything Kristen says below is true, so you'll get some insight into his personality and his ability.

Disclaimer: belongs to LH.

BTW, if there was some confusion in the last chapter's A/n, I was telling you guys that ThePerigrine is an awesome author, and that you should read "The Superficial World of the Supernaturally Gifted", if you haven't already. And you'll totally get a batch of home-baked virtual brownies if you help me beg for the story not to end. :D

* * *

"Hell-oh there, sweetie." A trio of blondes sashayed over towards Claire, and sat down. The tallest one patted the empty seat beside her and motioned for Claire to join.

"Uh, hi. I'm Cl-"

"Oh, we know who you are. Everyone does. You announced yourself this morning at assembly, right? Then you defeated Block in a fight."

"Block?"

"Massie Block. Oh, by the way, we're the Queen B's-"

"B as in bitch, beauty, blonde…whatever you want. I'm Kori, this is Livs and that's Meena."

Kori simpered at Claire, while Livs gave her the once-over.

"You know, honey, you fit all the requirements of the group, so I'm inviting you to-"

"She's ours."

Massie glared at the blondes from across the room, arms folded. Alicia slid out from behind Massie and winked at Claire.

"Hey, Mass, should'nt we let Claire decide? After all, we can nawt _force_ her to do something she does'nt want to."

Massie smirked and nodded.

"So, Kuh-laire, who are you choosing? Them?" she pointed her chin at the Queen B's, wrinkling her nose slightly, "or us?"

Claire sighed quietly. She knew that whichever group she did'nt pick would hate her forever.

_Massie's group is so cool, and I'm sure she's pretty popular. Everyone acts like its such a big deal to get in. But the blondes seem nice too. But I know Massie more than Kori, and it won't be right to let her down…_

"I choose Massie."

"Good girl, Claire. I knew you wouldn't let us down."

Behind her, Alicia and the redhead exchanged high-fives. Meena looked defeated, Livs looked sad, and Kori looked downright pissed. Then, abruptly, Kori shrugged.

"I guess it's your choice, then. But don't come running to me when you're in trouble. Watch your back, Claire Lyons."

And with that, the three girls left the room.

"I'm so glad you chose us, Kuh-laire. I'm Kristen, by the way." The girl smiled at her and reached over to shake hands.

"I'm Dylan!" said the redhead. She bounded over and gave Claire a bone-crushing hug,then laughed and released her.

"Don't worry about her, Kuh-laire. There's a reason why they're called the Queen Barbies. They have the memory span of a flea and the brain capacity of an ant."

Claire snickered. "But I don't get it. Why are all the people here separated into groups?"

"Cliques." Corrected Massie.

"Why, then?"

Massie sighed and inspected her nails.

"You know, the world is a hard place for the endowed. Survival of the fittest, right? Well, theres definitely a bigger chance of surviving in the real world if you're in a clan, or tribe. It's generally the same here. People band together so they can survive more easily. Imagine if someone attacked you, and you were alone. Now imagine if we were all here to protect you."

She paused to let that thought sink in.

"The weak ones usually stay in larger groups. The stronger ones stay together too."

Claire nodded slowly. The thoughts in her head were still muddled, and she was trying to make sense of everything. Not knowing everyone's ability was a bit nervous-making, since they all knew hers.

"So what are their abilities?"

Kristen snorted in contempt. " Kori flies, Meena has invisibility and Olivia has echolocation. Abilities are based on the endowed person's genes and also their own personality, so even brothers and sisters can have large differences in ability. For example, Chris and Layne Abeley. Chris has magnetism and Layne has an emotion attack-that's what the interface calls it. Both of them play on emotions, but Layne' s is more general than Chris. Chris is attractive, physically and metaphorically, and Layne is very – intense. That's why Kori flies – she's an airhead. So light that gravity can't keep her down. Meena has no personality, so she's practically invisible, and Olivia-" here she burst out laughing.

"She thinks Olivia looks like a bat. Echolocation, you know." Alicia finished for her.

Kristen wiped away tears. "Massie will tell you I'm a nerd for knowing so much, but it's actually really useful in a fight. Like, if you know a person's personality, it's usually quite easy to guess their ability. Here, I'll explain. Dylan – full of life, so she's a plant elemental. Massie's ability is strong. You know that, cos' you fought with her already. I'm strong, superhuman speed and strength. And Alicia is sneaky – she phases through solid objects. Including people."

Alicia grinned evilly. "Trust me, you don't want to know what it feels like."

Kristen nodded, wincing.

"Take it from me. I accidentally pissed her off this morning."

Claire looked around her, feeling that this school contained more dangers than she could ever think of. Everyone seemed so powerful and intimidating, and, as Massie said, they counted on each other for survival.

Suddenly she felt very small.

* * *

As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. I'll do a character-ability table sometime.

BTW, does anyone know how to edit pictures of people (change eye colour, hair colour, skin colour, add scars)? I'm a complete computer idiot when it comes to stuff like that.


	11. Awake&Dreaming

Finally! A chapter_._

Extremely sorry, guys. I was off being obsessed with Jake Abel and Percy Jackson FF. Jake is truly awesome though. Please watch .com/watch?v=gn6CuiVwtX4

I'm obsessed with when he says "Let's Go." Yes, I am that lame. Please do me a favour and sign the petition :D

The beginning is a flashback/premonition/dream. That happened to him a few years ago.

Disclaimer and thanks...

* * *

_It was claustrophobic, stifling. The pressure pushed down harder, as if trying to crush the life out of him. Pressed down harder against the leather seats, he could see everything around him with perfect clarity, but there was a complete lack of sound and temperature. He was trapped inside a soundless nothingness. An abyss._

_The pale sunlight glinted off the sharp shards of broken glass on the seats next to him – seats that were pitted and frayed, contorted and buckled into strange shapes around him._

_He felt his head clearing and the pressure slowly faded as his fear was replaced by curiosity and a sense of foreboding. Sounds filled the air, and the quiet buzz of cicadas in the morning light was peaceful and soothing. Looking around him, he realized he was inside a jagged pile of broken metal. Then he noticed the two slumped figures in the front. The corpses of his father and mother._

Landon jerked out of bed. The room was eerily silent, and the moon shone in, illuminating the room with a silvery glow. The air around him pulsed with a steady beat, as quiet footsteps echoed in the corridor outside.

He opened the door a crack, trying to locate the source of the noise. The footsteps paused, and then continued, slowly, and more cautiously. Through the gloom, Landon could see a few figures treading carefully, checking the doors. As they got closer, one hissed in excitement, and pointed at his door, and the other two nodded and tiptoed over to wrench the handle of his door open.

Landon braced himself and flicked on the light switch simultaneously. The figures cried out in surprise. The bright light of the fluorescent bulb had momentarily blinded the intruders, but Landon could see them clearly.

"Principal Burns? Well, this is a surprise."

The Principal was trying to retain her composure.

"Procedure, you know. We usually check the rooms of the new arrivals to see if they are satisfactory."

Landon laughed coldly.

"In the middle of the night? With other members of staff?"

The other woman nodded.

"You, new boy. You don't know anything. You could be put in detention for arguing with the Principal, but I'll spare you. It'll take a while for the rules to sink in, but I hope you'll learn."

Her dark eyes bored into his, trying to search for a weakness. She could'nt find one.

Landon leaned back against the wall, trying to decipher what the woman was saying. His eyes searched their faces, detecting every flicker of emotion.

Suddenly, the man whipped out a tranquilizer gun, and aimed it straight at Landon. He fired, and the tip shattered on impact with the shield. The tranquilizer dropped onto the floor, rendered useless. But in that short moment, Landon had seen enough to confirm his suspicions. The man was staring at the floor, and a flicker of fear showed clearly on his face.

"You're scared."

His tone was tinged with surprised, but still cold enough to remind himself of what had woken him up so violently. A premonition.

The man glared at him.

"I'm not scared, you little fool. You will have to learn to treat your elders with respect."

"I would put you in detention now, but, as Mrs. McKay said, you need to learn. Please go back to bed, because you have lessons early tomorrow. We will discuss this in my office. Goodnight."

The principal flicked the switched, then glided out the door, with the two other teachers. She glared at him one last time before shutting the door, her eyes as hard as flint.

"To bed, Landon."

* * *

Little bit of info:

When McKay and the male teacher came into the room, they tried to use their powers on Landon, but of course, being the wonder-boy extraordinaire, they did'nt work. McKay (mental defense teacher) can read minds and communicate telepathically and the man (physical defense teacher) can sort of...freeze people in their positions. Sorry, I'm kinda brain-dead. I'll find out the name for next time.

Oh, there might not be a next time that soon. I'm leaving in 6 days!

Review?


	12. Teachers&Students

This will probably be the last time I update before I leave. And then you guys will have to wait a lonnnnnnnng time. Sorry.

Also, sorry for this undeniably sucky chapter, but it's sorta a filler. At least I have to introdice the old McKay hag. Next one will rock more as she gets upset that Landon can block her. HAHA TAKE THAT!

Thanks to join me in the thunder and RosewellPhah. join me in the thunder, I'll try my best to do some Landon-bashing in the future but you have to understand that the new kids (minus Derrick) are the really powerful ones.

Disclaimer...

* * *

"And here you are again, in my office, boy," said Principal Burns, "I knew you were nothing but trouble from the first day."

"So, are you going to give me detention? I don't mind – I've really got nothing better to do. Maybe spending some time practicing my ability under your supervision would be fun."

Landon smirked cockily. It looked like he had slept well after her visit last night. He seemed to be in a better mood today.

The principal glared at him, seeing right through the careless façade.

"Drop the act, Landon. You're trying to change the subject. What is your ability?"

Landon brushed a strand of dark hair back from one icy grey eye. His face had resumed its former expression, cold and devoid of emotion.

"You really must tell me." insisted the Principal, with her arms crossed and staring at Landon with a mixture of anticipation and grudging admiration.

"Since we disagree on that point, I'll take that as my cue to leave."

He turned for the door.

"Stop." The principal was strangely calm, with a ghost of a smirk turning up the corners of her lips.

"Landon, you know that without the school, you will have nowhere to go. You'll be out on the streets alone. You won't survive."

She cocked a hip and stared triumphantly at Landon, gloating inwardly to herself.

Landon ran a thumb over his scar.

"On the contrary, Burns, I think I'll manage."

"In that case, Mr. Crane, I'll escort you out myself." She made a satisfied noise and rose from her seat.

"As much as I'd like to take you up on your offer, we must first consider the rules."

Burns looked around, slightly surprised.

"Which rule."

Landon grimaced. "Rule number fifty-two in the Laws of the Endowed. It states that endowed orphans are to be taken in to a school until he/she can provide for himself/herself, namely at the age of 21, and that the person in charge has no right to interfere with their abilities in any way."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Then Principal Burns laughed quietly to herself.

"Alright, then, Landon, run along to your first class."

* * *

Landon's first class was with Mrs. McKay, in room 0204. The lesson had already started, and the class had already been assigned their seats. There was an eerie silence as Landon entered the room alone.

"Your, name, new boy?" enquired the elderly teacher.

Landon turned.

A look of shock flickered on the teacher's face. She nodded nervously.

"Sit down, Landon. There. Next to Abigail."

Landon moved to sit next to the mousy girl in the front row, turning his face slightly so his hair hung over his left jaw and shielded the scar from view.

"Hi, I'm Abigail. Nice to meet you."

She stuck her hand out, smiling, and recoiled slightly when Landon's cold skin met hers.

"Landon."

"Alright, class!" Mrs. McKay clapped her hands twice, "we'll get down to the nitty gritty now. You will have to learn some mental defense, in case you are fighting with an enemy who has a mental ability. Be warned, this is not easy. I will enter your mind and speak to you, and you'll try to block me. Let's start with you, Abigail."

Mrs. McKay stared at Abby, and Landon watched in fascination as Abigail jerked backwards in her seat. She writhed and covered her ears and shook her head, but to no avail.

"Well, Abby, not bad for your first try, but frankly, you did not put up any resistance at all." The old lady shook her head disapprovingly. "I can tell that you're scared. Don't be. It will grant your enemy more power."

Mrs. McKay's eyes swiveled over to meet Landon's.

"Now it's your turn, Landon."

* * *

CLIFFY! But you know what will happen anywayzzz. Review? It will be the last time in about two months!


	13. Characters

_This is not strictly a chapter, or an A/n. _

_Hey, I just thought I'd post these links before I leave, as a thank-you-for-reading-and-supporting-my-story and hope-you'll-continue-reading-a-few-months-later._

_All of these pictures were edited on Picnik by me. I'm not very happy with the way Landon turned out, though. I could'nt find a scar_

_PS. Try to look for an "ability symbol" in each picture. Most of the girls have them and a few of the boys do too._

* * *

So, here goes:

Landon - .com/photos/51445623N03/4753976284/

Claire - .com/photos/51445623N03/4753336501/

Derrick - .com/photos/51445623N03/4753976126/

Cam - .com/photos/51445623N03/4753336305/

Josh - .com/photos/51445623N03/4753976068/

Chris - .com/photos/51445623N03/4753336643/

Massie - .com/photos/51445623N03/4753336521/

Alicia - .com/photos/51445623N03/4753976172/

Dylan - .com/photos/51445623N03/4753336349/

Kristen - .com/photos/51445623N03/4753336373/

Layne - .com/photos/51445623N03/4753976320/

* * *

_Or, just check out ThaliaCastellan on flickr. LUKE CASTELLAN FTW!_

_Review? Tell me what you think about them._

_xx_

_GB&EIB_


	14. Whispers&Rumors

YAY! MY THEORY PROVED CORRECT! NOW YOU CAN ALL REJOICE, COS' I'LL BE BACK SOON :P Enjoy

Disclaimer.

PS. Hope you liked the photo editz.

* * *

Mrs. McKay stared directly at Landon, her eyes boring into his. There was a slight pressure as she tried to pierce his defenses, but it was nowhere near as strong as when Josh had attacked him. The pressure faded as Mrs. McKay directed her gaze elsewhere.'Very...good, Landon. You have a very strong mental shield.' The teacher admitted this grudgingly, as if every compliment to Landon was a personal insult to her.

The class stared in awe at the boy in the front row. In the back, girls stared nervously at the mysterious newcomer. The boys glared in jealousy. Mutters began to spread around the class.

_'I heard it takes most people at least ten years to perfect it.'_

_'No way he blocked McGay...that's, like, almost impossible. Dude!'_

_'Well, but he did beat Josh...'_

_'What are you all freaking about? That's obviously his ability...'_

_'Seems a bit excessive of him to have both a mental AND a physical shield.'_

'Quiet!' Mrs. McKay slammed her hand down on the desk.

The class shut up. Mrs. McKay glared around the room, daring anyone to compliment the boy who had blocked her.

'Alright! Katie, I want you to concentrate and try to block me.'

Katie stared warily at the teacher, then clenched her fists. She suddenly slumped forward on the table, then jerked back again as Mrs. McKay made eye contact.

'That was...sufficient. Mark, your turn.'

Mark shook his head slightly, turning away so that his profile faced the front. He gave a quiet gasp and gripped the edge of the table hard, until the veins on his hands stood out starkly against his russet skin. The table wobbled slightly, and with a resounding crash, the wood splintered and the table collapsed.

Near the back of the room, the whispers had started again.

_'Dude, I just CANNOT wait for the faceoff on Friday. I am SO voting Landon against Leesh.'_

_'Ten bucks on new kid.'_

_'Ten bucks on Rivera.'_

_'Deal.'_

YAY! GO LANDON! Yeah, we all know who will win on Friday...or do we?


	15. Lectures&Annoucements

Yay! Another chapter! I am on a roll...just updated grftr.

I was kinda bored so I typed up this long, boring lecture by McGay to counter the boredom. Haha.

Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison, Rick Riordan(Charles Beckendorf) and Arthur Conan Doyle(the Reichenbach Ledge).

La la.

___

* * *

_

'The theory of mental shields to block mental attacks is simple. The longer you practise, the better you get, and the longer you can hold out against an opponent. When you lose concentration, you drop your shield and the opponent can then attack. When you are in defense mode, or when the shield is working, then your mind is blank and out of reach to an opponent. For example, to a mind-reader, your mind will be completely blank and inscrutable. For a mind controller, your mind will be invisible. He will know that it is there because he can feel its presence, but he cannot do anything until he finds it. There is a barrier between the attacker and the victim, and this barrier is known as the Reichenbach barrier, as it was discovered by the German professor Charles Reichenbach. There are specific methods to lengthen the amount of time you can hold this shield, including practising each day, and imagining it becoming thicker. The Reichenbach barrier does not actually exist, in a true form, so there is no definite way to summon it. Some say that extreme emotions trigger it, and others say a vivid memory. The hardest part to learn is the first summoning, in which you have to find it within yourself. This may take months at a time, and most take at least three weeks. Don't be disappointed if you cannot do it at first. Now, I want everyone to focus their minds on the Reichenbach barrier. This method of beginning is known as the Beckendorf summon. You do this by picturing a smooth, strong wall of one-way glass through which you can clearly see your opponent and they cannot see you. Now imagine your opponent attacking. Your wall of glass is sliding up to intercept their approach-'

The intercom crackled and the students sighed in relief. Who knows just how long Mrs. McGay could have gone on for, had she not been interrupted.

'All students please report to the school office for a face-off voting slip. The deadline for the slips to be handed in is on Friday morning, eight o'clock. The format for this year has changed. You will vote for your favourite player and favourite opponent pair, which must include your favourite player. The results will be determined according to the two favourite players and hopefully will match the favourite team. Thankyou.'

When the Principal had finished speaking, the room fell silent, but the whispers at the back grew louder and louder.

____

_'Landon and Alicia? So done.'_

_

* * *

_

Review?


	16. Win&Lose

Hello lovely readers!

Here I am again...with the EPIC battle! Join me in the thunder, this one's for you. Plenty of Landon-bashing here. By Leesh! Looks like I just made your life :P It was a bit too gory for me, but I hope you like it. Leesh is a bitch.

* * *

Landon scanned the grassy field and spotted a Spanish girl walking over from the far side. Alicia gave a coy smile that was visible even from this distance and wiggled her fingers as if to say hello.

'Students, the faceoff will start in five minutes. The contestants are Alicia Rivera (with forty seven votes), and Landon Crane, the new boy (with three hundred and eighty five votes). It turns out that Landon's ability is something of an enigma, and the general public has taken this chance to test out Alicia Rivera's ability against this alleged physical shield. This opponent pairing has one hundred and eighty five votes.'

The announcer cleared her throat. Her badge flashed when she moved, and Landon saw that her name was Melanie Stoll, and that her ability was premonitions.

'Now, the rules of the game are as follows: you are allowed to hurt your opponent with your abilities as well as physically, but you must not interfere in any way with the audience. The audience are also forbidden to enter the ring were the fighting is taking place, and they are forbidden to use their powers to influence the game. When your opponent raises his or her hand and moves it in a slicing motion towards his or her heart, it shows that the player has surrendered and the game is over. A normal game lasts until one player surrenders, and rarely goes over ten minutes. If it does, then Principal Burns will end it as she sees fit, and the results will be voted on by the students. We will now begin the countdown.'

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

_Ding!_

Alicia ran at full speed straight at Landon, then slowed dramatically as she approached. She hesitated slightly, then took a few catious steps , an invisible force bloomed out in a wide circle around them, pushing the audience backwards, and Alicia felt a head-spinning panic as her ability drained away.

_But if this is what exactly what happened with Landon and Chris on the first day, that means Landon's ability will also be gone...for now. He'll be preactically defenseless as well. No more 'alleged shield'. This is the best chance that anyone will ever get with him. If I strike now, fast, I might be able to take him down physically._

With a yell, Alicia ran at Landon and threw herself on top of him so hard that they were both knocked to the ground. She knew that she was'nt much of a fighter, but she did her best, clawing bloody furrows in Landon's skin, kicking and thrashing and biting for all she was worth. His tan brown arm came up suddenly to shield his face, but Alicia continued tio scratch, slap, and bite, so that his arm now matched his bleeding face. Landon managed to push Alicia off himself, but no sooner had he righted himself, when she flew at him with the force of a whirlwind, kicking and punching like a madwoman. Landon kicked Alicia in the stomach, and she flew backwards, doubled over with the pain.

Before she could even take a step, Landon stared her straight in the eye, then raised his hand and slashed towards his heart.

Alicia did'nt even notice the cheering crowd around her. She suddenly felt lightheaded and felt a strong surge of anger wash over her. Instinctively, she reached out and slapped Landon.

He raised his arm, almost contemptuously, to block the blow. Landon turned to walk back through the crowd, but paused at the fringes of the ring in which they'd fought to stare at her piercingly.

Through the red haze that covered her vision, Alicia saw Landon smile wryly and nod once.

'You fight well when you're angry.'

Then he disappeared into the milling crowd.

* * *

Would'nt you like to find out why she is so angry? I already told you people in the last few chapters! Haha. I'll write soon.

Review?

Especially you, join me in the thunder. I want a long, detailed description of what you thought. :P


	17. Love&Hate

_"Dibs on Landonnnnnn!" giggled Alicia, singing his name, running over to him in an obvious attempt at flirting._

_"Hey, you're Landon Crane, right? New kid. I'm Alicia Rivera, but you can call me Leesh, cos' that's what my friends call me. I can show you to your next class…"_

_No thanks. I already know where to go." His aloofness didn't seem to put Alicia off._

_"Come awn. I insist," simpered Alicia, with a sickeningly sweet smile. She started to walk towards him, but he left abruptly, his expression cold._

_Alicia bit her lip, then sat down on the hard ground and tried not to cry._

'Hey, Leesh,' Massie plonked down beside her on the largest sofa in the common room, 'that was some awesome ass-kicking today.'

Alicia mumbled something incomprehensible.

'What was that?' Kristen asked curiously, cocking her head to one side. Her long, blonde hair tumbled alongside her jaw.

'Uh, .'

Alicia took a deep breath.

'Uh, what?'

Alicia swallowed painfully and looked up at Massie with teary eyes.

'I did so well in the fight - because I was angry at Landon for turning me down on the first day, and that he did'nt like me. He knew. He knew why I was angry.'

Massie scoffed. Kristen rolled her eyes.

'He's not a freaking mind reader, Leesh. That's Josh's job. And how would you know that he knows?' Dylan put her hand reassuringly on Alicia's shoulder.

'He knew. You know what he said to me after I beat him up? _You fight well when you're angry._ He knows, Massie.'

Massie's forehead creased in a frown. The new boy was taking the whole school by storm. He'd beaten every single person he'd been against, with the exception of when abilities had clashed. He knew how to use the Reichenbach shield. He seemed completely invulnerable. And yet Alicia had beaten him with only her bare hands, and then had her heart broken.

_He's an enigma._

'Wait a sec, Leesh. I'll be back soon.'

Massie's long brown curls flew as she disappeared out the door. Her path took her straight at Landon, and she ran quietly, trying to make little noise so he would'nt be defensive. The air in front of her rippled with an ominous air, as if Landon's shield was still at work.

'Yes?' Landon continued walking, though the voice was undeniably his.

'Stop. Right. There.' spat Massie, more than a little miffed that she'd been caught stalking a stranger.

Landon paused and turned around, his expression like always: cold and hard.

'Who are you?'

'I'm Landon Crane. You know that as well as anyone else.'

Massie shook her head angrily.

'No, that's your name, not who you are. Why are you here? What is your ability? Why do you know how to use the Reichenbach shield? And what do you want from us?'

His expression remained unchanged.

'If that's what you want to know...I'm sorry. I can't help you.'

He turned his back on Massie and kept walking. She kept pace easily, still glaring at suddenly felt very silly, almost like a child throwing a temper over nothing, with the adult smiling patronizingly down at her while refusing to give her any information.

'That was'nt a request, that was a demand for information!' spat Massie.

Landon continued walking as though he had'nt heard her.

With an annoyed huff, Massie hurled a few rocks at his retreating figure. The rocks just bounced off his shield harmlessly, but Landon turned around. His expression was still cool, but Massie saw that a fire had been ignited in his eyes. Suddenly, the air in front of her exploded and she was thrown backwards into a tree, a few metres away from where she had just been standing. Her back had slammed into the bark, creating a wave of pain that threatened to overwhelm her.

Massie gritted her teeth and got up slowly. It was probably very stupid of her to even think she had a chance against Landon, but her anger got the better of her.

'Oh, it's on, Landon.'

Before she had even finished speaking, a wave of force had slammed into her yet again, and this time she found herself backed up against a rock.

_Ouch._

When the pain subsided and her head cleared, Massie stared angrily at the spot where Landon had just been. It was now empty.

She did'nt know where he came from or what he wanted, but Massie promised herself something.

_Landon Crane would be very, very sorry. _

So. No more Landon-bashing. Sorry :P Review anyways?


	18. Dreams&Reality

A/n:

Okay, so I get the feeling that most of you are confused about this story/Landon, so I'll explain - or try to. You'll find out a bit more in this chappie cos it contains a flashback-premonition type thingy (Join Me In The Thunder, some more Landon-bashing for you!)

So, in short, the story so far:

Claire, Derrick and Landon are the new kids at the School for the Endowed. Landon's ability is an enigma because he won't tell anyone anything about himself (not even the principal). His ability is supposed to be a physical shield, but Skye Burns thinks there's something more, and she's rarely wrong. People are wary of him because he seems invulnerable and because he defeated Josh, the mind controller. There is some specualtion about him knowing how to use the Reichenbach shield (see 'Lectures&Announcements'). Massie is on a mission with TPC to find out as much as they can about him.

Theory:

When two opponents with directly opposite abilities stand too close to each other, the natural core of their abilities repel and create a physical bubble of negative space around them while their abilities drain away temporarily; when they move apart, their abilities will return and the bubble will disappear. (See 'Null&Void' and 'Win&Lose') These two examples show Landon's direct opposite abilities.

And here is the list of abilities so far:

Landon - unknown/Reichenbach shield

Derrick - knockout touch

Claire - ice elemental

Cam - fire elemental

Josh - mind control  
Chris A. -magnetism

Massie - telekenesis

Alicia - phase

Dylan - plant elemental

Kristen - superspeed and superstrength

Kori - flyer

Olivia - echolocation

Meena - invisibility

Layne - emotion attack

Principal Burns - supression on contact

Skye Burns - determing abilities

Coach -

Mrs. McKay - mind reader/Reichenbach shield

Mr. Avery - tracker

BTW, the Reichenbach shield is not an ability. It's just a skill you can learn through time and experience.

Okay, I'm done rambling.

* * *

_'No! Mama! Papa!' he scrambled over the broken scrap metal to touch his mother's face. 'Mama! Wake up!'_

_'Hey! The little brat's still alive!' a rough man's voice sounded from outside, accompanied by the sounds of running footsteps._

_Landon leapt out of the car with fright, and plunged into the dense thicket that lined the sides of the road. He fought his way through the branches that ripped and tore at him, gounging a long, bloody gash onto the side of his left jaw. He could still hear his pursuers running after him, hacking their way through the thick undergrowth._

_Suddenly, two strong hands grabbed his shoulders, wrenching him around to face him. A cruel, twisted face leered at him, and the man laughed harshly._

_'Gottim!' he yelled triumphantly. 'Boss is gonna be happy with this 'un!'_

_Another man emerged from the trees. He looked smarter, and more refined, as if he came from a wealthy famiy, though his brown eyes were piercing and ruthless._

_'Landon, come with us. We need to have some business sorted out.'_

_The handsome man spoke gently and quietly, but there was a menacing tone behind his words._

_Landon struggled fiercely but the man held him still._

_'Ah, I see this will be difficult.' th man's friendly expression vanished. He drew a knife out of his pocket and looked down at Landon again._

_'Come with us. Now.'_

_The man began to drag Landon out of the forest but he dug his heels in, kicking and screaming._

_'NO! LET ME GO!'_

_'Mr. Avery, I think we should just beat him-'_

_'Quiet, John.'_

_Mr. Avery advanced slowly._

_'I'm giving you one last chance, Landon.'_

_Landon's only response was to kick John in the crotch. Hard._

_John fell to the floor, clutching his pants. Before Landon had any time to think, he'd been pinned to the ground by Mr. Avery, who had the knife in one hand. _

_'You'll have to learn it the hard way, then. Just like your parents did.'_

_The knife slashed open the scar left by the branches, and the pain flared. Heat washed over his face and neck, as the blood flowed readily._

_Landon felt hot anger pulsing through him. Ignoring the pain, he threw Mr. Avery off himself and stood up._

_'YOU KILLED MY PARENTS?'_

_Ire burst out inside him, and suddenly, both Mr. Avery and John were thrown backwards._

Landon glanced around quickly, scanning the forest for a silhouette that might reveal a danger. Then he saw it - a trampled pile of leaves, with footsteps marking the way to the nearest tree. He pretended not to see anything, but readied himself for an attack.

Sure enough, a second later, a boy burst out from behind the trees, his expression angry and his hands literally on fire. Cam. He hurled a fireball at Landon, and it exploded when it met the barrier.

'L...Landon?'

Cam seemed to be trying to think of something to say.

'I...uh...sorry! I did'nt mean to do that...I was looking for Claire...'

Landon stared at him.

'Common room, last I saw her. With the girls.'

Cam backed away hurriedly, holding his hands up.

'Sorry...that was stupid of me...sorry! I really did'nt mean t - AH!'

He screamed in an embarrassingly high voice, as Claire appeared behind the tree, her expression frosty and holding what appeared to be a giant snowball in her hand. Cameron's behind seemed to have frozen up.

Cam's eyes blazed.

'Bring it, bitch. Time to finish off what I started.'

He hurled a few fireballs in quick succession, then sent a wall of flames at her. Landon could'nt see what was happening behind the fiery wall, but Claire seemed to be managing quite well. An icy, glassy wall appeared and the fireballs all exploded in a flurry of bright sparks, like a fireworks display on a cold night. Fire and ice raged around each other. Infernoes and snowstorms appeared in the middle of the forest, and when the smoke cleared, Cam was holding a fiery shield and Claire an icy knife. Then the fight started again, with the sounds of yells and sizzlings echoing around. When Landon could see clearly again, Claire was on the floor, exhausted, and Cam was holding a fiery sword. He smiled cruelly, and stabbed down towards Claire's face.

The knife never got to its destination. It exploded halfway and Cam jerked backwards. Claire's eyes fluttered open, wide with shock.

She pointed a shaking finger at Landon, then Cam, then back at Landon again, as if connecting dots.

'You - shield - Landon - fire! But why?'

Landon stared Claire in the eyes as she got up warily.

'Why?' she persisted.

Landon sighed inwardly.

'Because Cam is a big bully.' but there was something off about his voice, something in it that Claire could'nt quite understand.

Cam got up off the floor and left, scowling in Claire's general direction.

Claire's voice shook slightly.

'I want to know, Landon. Why did you do that?'

He ran a hand through his hair, staring off into space like she was'nt there.

'When he attacked - it reminded me of something I experienced. Let's just say it was'nt very pleasant. I just felt...protective of you, because I knew I had the power to stop it.'

Claire could hear the sincerity in his voice, and nodded quickly.

'Thank you.'

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN! Budding romance? You tell me about it.

And now we finally know the origin of that mysterious scar. Rather tragic, but whatever.

Review?


	19. Decisions&Choices

I updated! Because there was nothing else to do!

* * *

'He's dangerous.'

Principal Burns paced up and down in her office, passing the window a few times, her eyes flicking over sideways to check the lone figure who was making his way back to the dormitory.

'Too true.' grumbled Mrs. McKay. 'He knows how to use the Reichenbach shield.'

There was a collective gasp as the staff stared at her in horror.

'What?' The principal glared fiercely out the window. 'How is that even possible? He's only sixteen!'

Mrs. McKay sighed. 'I don't know. When I tried to pierce his defenses in class, I could'nt. It was by far too strong. It was as though he'd practised it for a long time.'

Principal Burns stopped pacing and sat down heavily.

'Are you sure that's not his ability?'

Skye bobbed up and down on her seat beside her mother.

'Nope. The scary boy has something like a physical shield, but stronger and used for more things. The scary boy is very very hard to read, Momma. I don't think we can if he does'nt want to let us.'

The Principal sat down on her seat, staring down imposingly on the other members of staff while lacing her fingers together.

She smiled evilly. 'Then we'll have to supress his powers.'

* * *

'He's dangerous.'

Cam was staring out the window in evident disgust, watching Landon trudge up the stairs into the common room.

The boys all glared at Landon as he passed by, but Landon only smiled coldly at them and walked past.

'Well, what are you going to do about it? What can we do about it?' Josh asked.

Chris stared moodily at the wall.

'I don't know, guys. He's pretty darn powerful. He even owned your ass yesterday.'

'No, he did'nt,' chortled Derrick, 'he was about to, but then Cam ran away.'

Cameron's eyes flickered with flames.

'Watch it, new boy. I'm this close to roasting you.'

'Wait, wait.' interrupted Derrick, staring at Chris. 'I might have an idea...'

* * *

'He's dangerous.' said Massie grudgingly.

'What's the big deal?' asked Claire. 'It's not like he's going to ruin you or a...oh, sorry.' she looked at Alicia, who was glaring pointedly at her.

'There is nothing we can do,' stated Kristen thoughtfully, 'his mental and physical defenses are adequate to block any attack by the endowed, so, no matter what we do, there is no way...' she trailed off, staring at Alicia.

'My ability does'nt work on him,' said Dylan. 'Massie, your's does'nt, Kristen's does'nt, hell, even Mrs. McGay and Josh can't pierce his mental defenses. This is bad.'

'I mean, normally, we could just get Josh to make anyone stand still so we could beat him up or something, but that's obviously not going to work this time...' grumbled Massie.

'I don't see why Burns has'nt done anything yet. I don't think she can even control him, dude. She's got to be able to touch his skin, and with a shield like his, nothing is possible.'

Kristen gave a little exclaimation.

'No, wait, don't you see? We're overthinking this. Just get Chris and Alicia to gang up on him. I mean, from what I know, he's trapped inside this protective bubble with only the people who repel his abilities, right? How can he face both of you?'

'Well, Chris and I can't do much...' mumbled Alicia.

'You were great today,' muttered Claire.

'That's it! We can totally just get Alicia and Chris to get rid of his defense, and I could, like, totally send thorns at him or something.' Dylan bounced up and down on her seat.

'Um, Dylan...'

'Yep, so we can totally do that, and then he'll be forced to tell us, and then-'

'Dylan...!'

'-we'll totally find out what his ability is! Who's with me?'

'DYLAN! Do you want to piss me off enough to turn you into Icewine?'

The room quietened down.

'Geez, touchy much?' Kristen rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, what's with you?' asked Massie suspiciously.

'Why are you defending Landon? Are you...OHMYGOD! You're totally crushing on Landon too!' Alicia screamed and launched herself at Claire.

_Uh-oh._

Haha. Those wierd fighting girls.


	20. Thoughts&Ideas

Now Landon thinks they're all wierdos trying to kill him. First the BB, then Cam, now both Leesh and Chris. Poor guy. remember, Principal Burns is still trying to surpress his abilities as well, and the other members of staff are helping him. But don't worry, Landon's gonna make it through. I'll personally make sure of that.

BTW, I posted the links for the character's pictures on my profile. They're all on flickr. And if the links don't work, search ThaliaCastellan and you'll find them.

* * *

Alicia and Chris approached Landon from the opposite sides of the field. They smiled at each other.

_I know what to do. Just follow through with the plan, and hopefully, we'll get the truth out of him._

_Go, Leesh. Distract him. I'll take him from the back._

Alicia walked over to Landon, who barely glanced her way. He was paying attention to Chris, whose fierce expression did'nt change.

'Um, Landon. I, uh, just wanted to say sorry, for, like, you know, the faceoff on Friday. I did'nt mean to-'

_Yeah, actually, I totally did._

Chris took that chance to run past Landon, just close enough for their abilities to repel. The invisible bubble blossomed out and knocked Alicia off her feet.

_And there goes our brilliant plan. _

'Hey, Landon.'

Chris ran full tilt at him, trying to sneak an attack, but Landon was faster. He darted out of the way, heading straight for the forest bordering the school grounds, with Chris running wildly after him, trying not to lose sight of him as he ducked and weaved between the branches expertly, like he'd been practising all his life. Then, suddenly, no more footsteps sounded and the wind around him died. Chris knew that Landon was hiding somewhere close by, waiting for the right chance to strike.

Light footsteps sounded in the opposite direction, and Chris braced himself, ready to duck or punch, whichever came first.

The footsteps stopped. There was a brief scuffle and then a shout - not Landon's, but a girl's. Alicia.

Chris ran towards the noise, but forgot and slammed into the safety bubble, in which Alicia was trying to catch Landon. He was quicker, more sure on his feet than her, and she was so angry that her only focus was to catch Landon. She tripped over a fallen branch and fell face-first onto the ground. Landon ran over to her and grabbed her arms, pinning them roughly behind her back.

'What do you want?' his voice was cold, every word short and curt.

Alicia struggled violently, shaking her head.

'Hey, dude. Let her go.' Chris' voice shook the slightest bit, not from fear, but anger.

'Not until you tell me what's going on.'

His temper flared abruptly.

'No. YOU tell us why you're here. What you're doing. You know what we want to know.'

'You know, since I've gotten here, everyone's asked me the same question. It's getting quite annoying, you know. If I won't tell the Principal, I won't tell you.'

'Fuck this.' snarled Alicia.

She reached out and slapped Landon on his cheek so hard that a patch of red stained his cheek. He held her down firmly, his expression still cold, but his eyes smouldering with hate.

'Chris, I don't want to have to hurt either of you, so please take Alicia away.' His grey eyes were cold and forbidding and his expression darker and more dangerous.

'Fine,' spat Chris, lifting Alicia off the ground as Landon turned and left.

'We'll be back...' he called to Landon, but he'd disappeared already.

* * *

Claire sat quietly in her room, looking out the window. Somehow the thought of her new friends attacking Landon did'nt appeal too much to her. She knew he was dangerous, but could a person who had saved her from a severe injury (or maybe even worse) really be so bad? And had'nt he said something to her?

_'When he attacked - it reminded me of something I experienced. Let's just say it was'nt very pleasant. I just felt...protective of you, because I knew I had the power to stop it.'_

Something that he'd experienced. An awful memory. Claire suddenly felt herself feeling sorry for the boy who'd saved her.

_If only he'd been more open when he had come...with his formidable ability and cold, tough exterior, it was no wonder everyone thought he was a danger._

Claire propped her arm on the windowsill, resting her chin on it. The night seemed to be lit with a subtle glow, illuminated by the moonlight. Somehow she felt the presence of something good and true, as if there was someone out there, rooting for her, acting as her safety net. She knew that Landon was not all bad. If only she could talk to him...

The crack of the door broke into her thoughts. She nearly fell off her bed in fright, but Alicia poked her head in and gave her a wan smile. Her face was half sheepish, half angry, like she was admiring and hating someone at the same time. Claire was sure she had a pretty good guess as to who it was.

'Um, Claire...there's something I want to talk to you about...'

Claire nodded.

'I'd love to, Leesh, but I have a feeling...I need to go somewhere. I need to talk to him, and maybe - maybe finally, we'll get an answer to everything...'

Alicia's expression turned livid abruptly.

'What makes you think he'll tell you?'

Claire shook her head.

'I don't know. But I've got to try, right? I'm going now, Leesh. Wish me luck...'

And with that, she pushed past Alicia and ran into the frosty night, with a mission that could make or break them.

* * *

;( Don't worry, Landon. Everythings gonna be okay.

Haha. Review?


	21. Friends&Enemies

Haha, Landon FTW. Got any story plot ideas? I'm kinda running out. Maybe a Landon's past dream thingy next time. Idk.

I also think a Clandon would be cool but maybe not for this story. She's more like an accident-prone little sister to him.

* * *

Landon heard a quiet knocking on his door. The door opened, and Claire poked her head in shyly.

'Uh, hi, Landon.' she gave a small smile. 'Thanks, for, like-'

'You're welcome.' He gave Claire a curt nod.

She took a few unsure steps forwards slowly, as if trying not to aggravate Landon.

'So. I was...uh. Wondering. Um, where did you get that...that scar?' The words came out akwardly. 'Cos, you know, Cameron was aiming for a similar place, and...'

She trailed off as Landon stared stonily at her. A bitter smile lifted his lips, and a frosty silence filled the room. Icy blue met grey in a prolonged staring contest. Claire thought she could see more pain and hatred than she would ever understand in those eyes.

'I'm not willing to discuss that.' He said quietly. 'Claire, you should go back to your room. It's getting late.'

'No.' Claire crossed her arms stubbornly and set her jaw.

Landon's expression hardened and he laughed harshly. 'It's no use. You can run back to Massie and Cam and tell them this: they'll never find out.'

Claire swallowed uncertainly. 'Why...why did you do it? I'm sure if Cam were in that position, you would'nt have saved him.'

Landon's expression changed, and Claire thought she could read pity in his face.

'You're young,' he mused,'inexperienced. Easy to manipulate. I don't want to see this happen to you if I can prevent it. Just...stay away from Josh. And be careful of what you do, and who you talk to.'

Claire laughed, the sound tinkling and reverabrating off the walls of the room.

'I'm not like you, Landon. Not everyone is out to get me.'

His face resumed its former expression.

'You can never be too careful.'

He waved his hand.

'Go, Claire. Pretend we never had this conversation. You'll be in trouble if the others want to know about what happened. I won't tell, but maybe...maybe they'll try to force you to. Don't worry, I'll be there.'

His lips curved up in the slightest hint of a smile, and he ushered Claire out of the door, closing it quietly behind her.

* * *

'Claire!'

Alicia jogged up the narrow winding path behind her, her face full of relief.

'I see you made it out alive-what did he say?'

_You'll be in trouble if the others want to know about what happened. I won't tell, but maybe...maybe they'll try to force you to._

'Um, nothing much. you know how he is.'

Alicia nodded sympathetically.

'Claire? Where have you been? We've been looking all around for you!'

Three more figures walked up from behind Alicia. Massie looked angry, Kristen looked bored, and Dylan's fiery hair was tangled with leaves.

'Um.'

'It's okay, Mass. She was visiting Landon.' Alicia gave her a sly smile, as if to say _Look who just got into deep, deep shit._

Claire glared at her.

'Uh, yeah. Visiting Landon. trying to find stuff out about him. You know...'

Massie's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'I know a liar when I see one, Claire. And you know more than you're letting on. Come on, spill.'

Claire mumbled something quickly.

In one quick step, Kristen was next to her, her arms raised threateningly.

'What was that, Claire?'

Dylan's eyes were alight with a fire, and a tiny green sapling shot out of her hand.

'You were saying...'

Massie smiled devilishly.

'You might want to think twice before betraying us, Claire. So what do you say - you tell us, or we pulverize you.'

Alicia laughed.

'So, do you think he's going to come swooping in to save you this time? Remember, I'm here. He shield will be useless against Mass, Kris, and Dyl.'

All of them advanced slowly.

Claire backed away, holding up her arms in a placating gesture.

Kristen lunged - and stopped halfway, growling.

Alicia ran towards Claire, shuddering slightly as she neared the shield. Claire took just the right opportunity- at the point where Alicia's ability began to fade, but just before she had touched the shield - and struck. She sent an icy dagger flying at Alicia, and pinned her against a tree.

'Still trying to find out?'

Landon's voice pierced the silence. His stance was casual. He leaned against a tree a few feet from Claire, looking utterly bored.

'Landon.' snarled Massie.

Unthinkingly, she hurled a few pieces of rock and debris at the shield, and Kristen flew at it at top speed.

SMACK.

Kristen lay on the floor in a crumpled heap.

Claire looked in a panic in Alicia's direction. She'd recovered from the attack and was running full tilt at Landon.

Landon locked gazes with Claire.

_Run into the trees. Stay hidden. Don't make a noise. _He mouthed.

Claire nodded, flying into the dense cover of the trees. Massie and Dylan tried to follow, but a pure wave of force slammed into them, sending them sprawling backwards.

Alicia connected with Landon, sending them both onto the ground. Landon rolled over so that he was on top, then grabbed Alicia's wrists and smashed them against the ground.

By the time Massie, Kristen and Dylan had recovered, Claire was already gone. Landon slowly released Alicia's wrists and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Stupid girls. I want to stab Leesh and Mass with a butter knife right now.


	22. Concentration&Distraction

RAWR! I thought of something cool to add to the plot. Don't worry, Landon is'nt the only antagonist around here.

* * *

'Thanks. Again.'

Claire smiled gratefully at Landon.

'You're going to be in even more danger now that they know you're with me.' he mused.

Claire's smile faltered.

'I think I kind of understand you now. They're dangerous. And they won't stop until they get what they want.'

Landon nodded, with an icy smile on his face.

'...and let me guess: they'll never find out. But I don't understand. Why can't you just give them a false story?'

Landon sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

'You saw - that brunette. Massie. She's very perceptive. She knows - or senses when she's being lied to. She could be a potential threat, but without Alicia and Christopher on her side, she won't be able to hurt me. She knows that.'

Claire pounded her hand on the windowsill in frustration.

* * *

Massie paced the room in agitation.

'Uh...remind me again. Why are we doing this?' asked Kristen, her brows furrowed and her head down, like she was thinking things through really hard.

Massie's hand came down hard on the table.

'And I always thought you were the smart one, Kris. Maybe you should think of joining Landon and Claire.' she spat.

Kristen placed a hand on Massie's shoulder.

'Wait. Let's backtrack for a second, Mass. You're being impulsive. We should count our losses against his. This could seriously be damaging for us. Okay. Let's see. Landon broke Alicia's heart and she retaliated by beating him up in the faceoff. You attacked him and he defended himself and injured you. He saved Claire in a fight against Cam. Alicia and Chris try to break him but he ends up defeating all of you. don't you think the losses on our side are getting a bit heavy? Maybe we should think of new strategies, and wait a bit before attacking again.'

Dylan nodded.

'Hm. I guess it kinda makes sense. We don't want to get hurt anymore anytime soon, and Mass, think about it. Its better to hit him when he's least expecting it, right? So wait a while. Plus, I kinda forgot how this all started. I mean, a broken heart is not really a valid reason to attack...no offense, Leesh.'

'So, what now?' grumbled Alicia, 'do we just let Claire prance around as a member of our group while she fraternises with the enemy?'

Massie thought about this.

'Now, we wait. We wait for the right chance to strike. Meanwhile, we're going to keep them wondering what's going on.'

* * *

'Dude, that seriously hurt.' Chris rubbed his arm again, wincing.

Cam snorted.

'Really. That loser thinks he's all that.'

'Those losers.' corrected Josh.

'Claire is'nt a loser,' insisted Cam.

'Oh, really?' sneered Josh. 'Associating herself with him within the first week? That's definitely not loserish behaviour.'

Cameron sat down on a sofa, pondering the matter.

'It seems like we're stuck at a dead end. Nothing we can do.'

'Yeah, you're such a ray of sunshine, Chris. You totally make me feel hopeful.' Josh rolled his eyes.

'I guess there's nothing we can do, then.' Cam announced quietly.

There was a knock on the door, and Cam walked over to open it.

Kristen was standing there, looking bored.

'Mass wanted me to deliver you guys a message - Now, we wait. We wait for the right chance to strike. Meanwhile, we're going to keep them wondering what's going on.'

Chris nodded.

'I guess that's smart of her. You know, to cut our losses and stuff. Gives us a bit of time to think.'

Kristen walked over and sat beside Josh, looking troubled.

'What is it, Kris?' Josh wanted to know.

She looked up into his dark eyes, feeling all her unhappiness drain away. If she could keep falling...falling into those swirling pools...

She shook herself out of her reverie.

'Uh. Oh, yeah. I dunno. It's like...foreshadowing. Like Landon coming is a bad omen - a sign for something worse. Like he is'nt the main problem.'

Josh shook his head slowly.

'You don't have to worry, Kristen. We'll be here for each other.'

He moved his hand to place it on top of her, and somehow Kristen liked how it sent electric tingles up her spine. She felt like she could stay here with Josh forever, with him protecting her from all her fears.

* * *

Any guesses for the big baddie and what his motives are?


	23. Foreshadows&Hints

Hello there :) This is the last time I will update in a while, partly because I don't have time to and partly because I have to develop the plot. I'm going to disappear for a few weeks or so, but don't worry, I'll be back asap. So sorry, and please don't forget HHNFLAMS.

Disclaimer & Thanks.

* * *

Massie woke up to a glum day. The sheeting rain outside slammed against against window in a dull, steady rhythm. Through the rain, the landscape was blurry, but she could clearly see a huddled group of boys next to the main school building.

Without even the slightest glance at her wardrobe, she grabbed her clothes and threw them on, exiting only minutes after she had woken up. The rain was still pouring heavily, and she ducked into a secluded corridor between two buildings.

A chill ran up her spine, as she heard footsteps sound behind her. She spun around, metally flinging a rock at the source of the noise.

'Josh?'

She slowed the rock in midair and it came to a halt a few centimetres from his head, before dropping uncertainly to the floor.

'Massie! You nearly gave me a heart attack!'

His eyes were wide and he seemed slightly breathless.

'Sorry. I was, you know, freaking out about Landon.' she whispered his name.

'Aw, it's okay, Mass - we'll handle it. We always do.'

And he grabbed her in his arms and walked her to the front door for her first lesson.

* * *

'Late.' snapped coach, glaring at Landon, who had come in a second after the bell.

He did'nt say anything, just tousled his already wet hair, which unfortunately made him look rather hot.

Massie caught herself before she could blurt anything stupid out. She steadied herself as coach turned to Landon with rage in his eyes.

'Well, Landon, you obviously did not think of apologising, so, how would you like to take on Jackson here, for the first demonstration?' he was smiling menacingly, like_ 'I'm glad you did'nt apologise, because now I get to get your classmate to beat you up...what fun!'_

'Yeah, like, come on, man. What are you, scared?'

Mike Jackson walked into the dome, beckoning with one finger for Landon to come closer.

'Go on.' urged coach. He had a sadistic smile on his face.

Landon shrugged and stepped into the dome, seeming completely unafraid. Massie could understand why he felt that way, but she thought he was being just a bit too careless.

Mike grinned, baring his teeth in an akward grimace. Then he straightened up to his full height and glared pointedly at Landon. Mike was obviously making a great effort at whatever it was that he wasd doing, but it seemed to have no effect on Landon.

'Of course! The shield!' exclaimed coach. He snapped his fingers to call off the fight.

'Landon, sit down. I'll deal with you later. Detention with me, at two today, for tardiness.'

The two boys sat down, and coach tried to find more akward pairings for 'training'.

* * *

_Landon weaved and ducked through the branches at full speed, with the wind whistling past his face. The sense of deja vu was stifling. He remembered the day he had gotten his scar with crystal clarity, the thrashing branches, the sounds of the footsteps of his pursuers, the racing of his own heart against the pounding rain. _

_But this time, he was the one who was in control. Because if they caught him, he'd be able to use his own abilities to save himself. _

_He stopped dead in the middle of a shadowy group of trees that formed a ring. His pursuers continued to run, catching up every second, but Landon had made his choice._

_Mr. Avery emerged in the clearing, with John in tow. The two were drenched, their hair dripping and clothes plastered to their skin. Even as it was, Mr. Avery managed a cold smile at Landon, like he already sensed victory._

_'Are you giving up now, then, Landon? That's why you finally stopped running.'_

_Landon returned the icy stare. 'I finally stopped running away. I'm strong enough now.'_

_Mr. Avery smiled patronizingly, then reached behind his back and whipped out a tranquilzer gun. Aiming it straight at Landon's head, he fired._

_He recoiled in shock as the dart bounced off the invisible shield, then turned and fled._

'So, Landon. You will stay here with me until three o'clock, and you will practise on the gym equipment as I say so.'

Landon stayed silent.

Coach smirked.

'I'll take that as a yes, then. Right, you can start with the hurdles and the-'

'LANDON!'

Claire came running through the open doors, then grabbed him by the wrist.

'I need your help! You have to come with me! It's...it's Massie...'

* * *

Haha. Cliffy and review.


	24. Lies&Spies

I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I'll update soon, I hope. I just can't stop writing! :)

Disclaimer...

Thanks to join me in the thunder. She's been my personal advertiser and support for this story. This chapter is for her.

* * *

Claire grabbed Landon by the arm, steering him out of the gym and towards the grassy square of commons, with Coach's angry protests fading into the distance. The courtyard was eerily silent, with groups of huddled pupils, whispering, and staring at the roof of the girl's dormitory.

Massie was perched on the roof of the building, a five-storey mansion with a sloping, red-brick roof and sheer walls. Even from this distance, Landon could see that she looked dazed and disoriented. She was huddled in fear, clinging onto the tiles for dear life.

Close by, a boy glared at Landon. He looked vaguely familiar, but Landon was too busy concentrating on Massie to notice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spat.

Landon looked at the group closest to him. There was Cam, with a disgusted expression on his face, Alicia, who was staring at the roof in indecision, Josh, who looked very uncomfortable, Kristen and Dylan, who were wringing their hands, and Chris, who looked distraught.

"What the hell are you doing here?" repeated Cam, glaring pointedly at him. Alicia snarled under her breath, and Josh put his arm around her, also glaring at Landon. The rest had their eyes on Massie.

Claire tugged worriedly on Landon's left arm. She'd been so quiet that he'd almost forgotten her.

"Landon! Do something! Stop Massie from falling! You have to!"

Massie looked down from the height, her eyes widening in fear when she saw Landon. She looked down pleadingly, and gave a quiet whimper when her grip slipped.

_With an annoyed huff, Massie hurled a few rocks at his retreating figure._

_'Oh, it's on, Landon.'_

_Massie smiled devilishly._

_'You might want to think twice before betraying us, Claire. So what do you say - you tell us, or we pulverize you.'_

_'Landon.' snarled Massie._

_Landon sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair._

_'You saw - that brunette. Massie. She's very perceptive. She knows - or senses when she's being lied to. She could be a potential threat, but without Alicia and Christopher on her side, she won't be able to hurt me. She knows that.'_

Landon closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact.

Massie tumbled off the roof, and a ripple of exclamations passed through the audience. A few metres from the ground, she was jerked to a halt by the shield. She lay, panting and gasping on the grass as her friends crowded in on her eagerly. To her left, a smattering of applause broke out. Landon leaned leisurely against a tree as Massie was engulfed in a sea of arms.

"Why did you climb up there, you stupid, stupid girl? You could've been killed!" sobbed Dylan, throwing her arms around Massie.

Massie frowned like she couldn't remember.

"I…I don't know. I just felt like it." Her frown deepened. "Yeah. That was really dumb of me."

Kristen clapped her on the back, then shot Landon a suspicious look.

"I'm just glad you're alive."

Massie focused on Landon. She looked confused, and she was twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Why did you do it, Landon?"

He smirked.

"I just saved your life, Massie. I believe a "thank you" is in order."

Her confusion was abruptly replaced by an extremely annoyed glare.

"Thanks. Why?"

Landon shrugged carelessly, turning to walk away.

With surprising speed, Massie leapt at him and grabbed him on the shoulder. She had a pretty strong grip for someone who had just fallen off a five storey building.

"Seriously, Landon. Tell me why. I know we've been…uh, we had a bad start for this year, but I'm really, really grateful, for, uh, you saving me. Please tell me. I…I trust you more now."

Her voice was meek and slightly sad, her amber eyes wide with trust.

Landon shook his head.

"I can't tell you, Massie, much as I'd like to. It would just sabotage your trust in me."

"No, really. I'll believe you. Please." Her eyes were pleading.

Landon glanced around quickly, his eyes narrowing.

"I can't talk here. Meet me in my room tonight at ten o'clock. I'll explain then."

And Massie watched the boy who had eluded her so many times walk away, yet again.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Massie x Landon? Claire x Landon? Josh x Alicia? Josh x Kristen? Too bad I can't tell you yet :P


	25. Friends&Lovers

:)

Mandon was fun to write, but sadly this story is not destined for it. :(

Enjoy.

* * *

Derrick could hear the two boys talking in low, angry voices when he neared them. The moment they saw him, they shut up.

"Hey."

He flopped on to the grass beside Chris, craning his head and looking expectantly at Josh because he did'nt answer. The silence stretched out longer and Derrick shifted uncomfortably.

_Well, this is akward._

"Uh, so, wassup?"

Chris gave a sort of hurried, trying-to-be-nonchalant laugh.

"Um, nothing much. Landon, you know. He's kinda scary."

Derrick stared at him.

"You're a really bad liar, Chris. Plus, I don't get why you're all freaking. He's cool."

Chris shook his head.

"No. I don't like him. He's foiling all of Josh-"

"He's getting all my girls." Josh snapped. He gave Derrick a long, careful look, then turned away, looking somewhat worried.

Derrick laughed.

"You really trust me to believe this bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit." snarled Josh, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Derrick looked away quickly, knowing all too well what would happen if he stared into those blazing blue eyes.

"Scared?" mocked Chris.

"Never." muttered Derrick.

He rolled over on the grass and tried to close his eyes, ignoring Chris' sniggers and Josh's pointed silence from behind.

* * *

Massie took a deep breath, smoothed down the folds of her skirt, then knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

She gave the door a slight push, then slipped inside, closing it behind her.

It struck her, how neat his room was. How unlike Cam's room and Josh's room in its organised perfection. No chewing gum and chocolate bar wrappers, no discarded clothes on the floor, no books and stationary splayed across every available surface. Of course, the room only reflected the owner's personality...

"Uh," she caught herself staring with interest, then composed her face into a neutral expression, "nice room."

Landon gave a slight smile.

"So, uh. You probably get this a lot, but you're a complete enigma, Landon. I've done things to you in the past that I regret, but you saved me yesterday..."

Massie blinked up at him coyly from underneath her eyelashes, pursing her lips and cocking her head slightly.

Landon did'nt seem to notice.

"You might not agree with me on this, but keep in mind that I'm very sure I'm right - or close to, and," his voice turned low and threatening, " you are uunder no circumstance to tell anyone about this. Understand?"

"Understand." replied Massie meekly. "So, let's have it - what is this earth-shattering piece of information you're about to tell me?"

"Josh."

Massie blinked and shook her head uncomprehendingly.

"Uh, what? Sorry, I think I misheard."

"No, you did'nt." He smiled coldly. "Josh influenced you to climb that building."

She stared at Landon in shock, automatically lowering her head to concentrate on the facts.

"No. Josh could'nt have done it. He would'nt."

Landon's smile turned patronizing.

"He could have done it and he did. Tell me, where were you before it happened?"

Massie stared up at him boldly. Without thinking, she recounted the events that had led up to her close encounter with death - or at least a few painfully broken limbs.

"I was walking out of the hall with the girls, back to my dorm. When I got to commons, Josh and Chris were there, and Josh came over and said he wanted to show me something, so I went away with him. We took a walk and sat down for a while underneath the tree, and then-"

She sucked in a breath sharply.

"That's where the memory ends."

He smiled and nodded grimly.

"But Josh would never..."

Landon sighed.

"You've just provided yet another fact to support my conclusions. Think what you like - I can't change that, but in the meantime, stay away from Josh. And me."

Massie's amber eyes widened.

"You? Why?"

He waved off her question like it was a particularily bothersome fly.

"But Lan, we just got to know each other. I know I said I did'nt believe you, but we can still be friends..." she reached up and caught his arm.

"Massie." His tone was impatient and held a warning.

"What?"

"We can still be friends. It's just - better for you to stay away from me. I have a feeling I'm the cause of what happened today."

Massie tossed her hair airily.

"I'll talk to Josh and sort this out."

"No."

Massie stared Landon in the eyes pleadingly. His expression did'nt change, but then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair like he was thinking hard.

"Look. This has nothing to do with or friendship. I'm just keeping everyone safe - as much as I can handle. Josh is powerful. Keep yourself safe for me, and, a favour to ask-"

Massie cocked an eyebrow.

"-keep Claire safe too."

She nodded silently.

"So...I guess, tomorrow, i'll just go back to looking like nothing happened."

Landon grinned wryly.

"Yes, that's pretty much it."

There was silence for a while.

"Massie. You should go now. It's getting late." He was staring out at the darkening haze.

Massie nodded, then leaned over and pecked Landon on the cheek.

"Thanks. For everything."

She gave a sweet smile and a wave.

"Oh, and, by the way," she laughed, "it feels better to have an all-powerful endowed watching my back. Good night, Landon."

She turned back to watch his expression, and for the first time since he'd arrived, Landon laughed.

* * *

.


	26. Heroes&Villains

Hello, lovely readers! I am BACK!

Sorry for the long wait. You know how I am. School's been really busy this year, but I just can't stay away from this story for too long. Every time I get onto the computer my fingers want to type out "clique fanfiction" on google.

The other excuse is that I've published two other oneshots (The city is at War and Dancing to the beat of My Heart.) After reading the Outsiders and watching Step up 3, I was kinda obsessed with Dallas Winston and Kid Darkness. So now that I've written them, I should be okay. But I still love Kid Darkness. :D If you have'nt watched Step Up 3, you should totally watch it. Especially the last scene (World Jam). It was too awesome. Too bad the judges had bad taste, the Samurai should seriously have won. I keep on rewatching the part where Kid Darkness grabs Luke's hat, throws it up into the air, jackhammers, and then catches it and wipes his butt with it :P.

Plus, I'm kinda working out the story backwards. I've got a good idea of what will happen in the end. I've already written the main chapter that leads into the fight. In that chapter, you find out Landon's ability! :) I know. Finally.

Landon's character was based on a few other male characters from awesome stories/movies that I really admire (Luke Castellan from Percy Jackson, Kid Darkness from Step Up 3, Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter, and Dallas Winston from The Outsiders.) You know, I'm kinda thinking of doing a Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley story or a Marauder's Story.

Okay, enough with the rambling.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey."

Claire pranced along beside Landon, looking obnoxiously cheerful. Way too cheerful for a Monday morning at eight o'clock, if you asked Landon.

"So, wassup?"

Landon's only response was a weak grimace.

"Landon!"

Massie skipped up to him from behind Claire and tapped in on the shoulder. Claire noticed that she kept her hand on his shoulder, hovering almost possessively to shield Landon.

"What?" He didn't seem to show any revulsion to being touched by her, only annoyance.

"Um." Massie's eyes darted around, noting Claire's position. "Can we talk in private?"

"If it's about what we discussed last night, I want Claire to hear it as well." He answered flatly.

Claire suppressed the childish urge to stick her tongue out at Massie and pull a face. Instead, she smiled a smug smile and gestured with her hand for Massie to keep on talking.

Massie sighed, rolled her eyes and began.

"I was thinking – it is plausible that Josh did it, but what were his motives? Why would he want to hurt me?"

"Because you have information." His eyes bored into hers.

"Wait. What?" Claire looked around, shaking her head. "I don't get it."

"Lan thinks that Josh made me climb the building because I quote "have information", unquote."

"Do you?" Claire glared at the brunette.

"Maybe. I don't know. It could be anything. But still, Lan. It's not like I'm a threat to him or anything. If anything, you're the powerful one."

"But he can't attack Landon." Claire answered quietly.

"True." Massie lowered her head and tried to think straight.

There was a brief silence as the trio walked together

Landon's sardonic laugh broke the silence. "I have a favour to ask of you two."

"What?" the girls asked simultaneously.

"Watch each other's backs. I can't be around all the time. Try to bury the hatchet. Make friends or something, but just stay away from danger."

Claire scowled. Massie glared at Landon.

"Whatever." She whirled and stomped away.

Landon grabbed her arm as she tried to stamp away.

"Massie. Listen. You two can fight it out when Josh is out of the way. But right now, Josh could be trying to take you down again. If you stay with Claire and the girls, it'll be less likely for you to get hurt."

Massie pouted.

"Fine, Lan. Just don't blame me if I accidentally kill Claire in the process."

Claire glared at her.

"Fine, Lan. Just don't blame me if I accidentally turn Massie into an ice carving." She mimicked.

Landon looked at the pair with faint amusement.

"All right. Now that that's all done, I'm going to class."

* * *

Alicia sat in the very back row of the class, watching Landon as he slumped across his desk, scribbling on a piece of paper.

From beside her, Josh winked and smiled, then pointed at the teacher, who was writing on the board, and pulled a face.

Alicia giggled quietly, batting her eyelashes.

_It's about time you got over the new kid, Alicia. Time to move on. Take Josh while you can!_

She pointed at the blackboard, then her textbook, and mimed falling asleep.

Alicia felt the silent quake of laughter emanating from Josh, and she beamed at him again. He bent down over a sheet of paper and started writing. After a minute or so he was done, and when he held it up, Alicia could read the handwriting.

"WAKE ME UP IF I ZONE OUT FOR MORE THAN FIVE CONSECUTIVE MINUTES. THX! :P"

She took her own stack of lined paper out, and scrawled a message too.

"THE SAME GOES FOR ME. TELL HER I DIED OF BOREDOM."

Josh grinned at her, and suddenly Alicia felt lightheaded and slightly dizzy, but in a pleasant way. She could imagine herself flying, in Josh's arms as he cuddled her and told her how much he loved her…

Landon's voice cut through her reverie, bringing her back to reality like a slap on the face.

"The Reichenbach shield. It shields the user from mental attacks."

"Yes, that's correct." The teacher turned back to write on the board, and Landon turned around quickly, staring frostily at Josh for the smallest fraction of a second. His gaze travelled to meet Alicia's then lingered for the slightest moment before he returned to his work.

Alicia felt herself shivering at the intensity of his glare, her feelings wavering between fear, suspicion and an intense attraction to the boys who both seemed to hate each other with a burning passion.

* * *

Josh and Alicia exited the building together, laughing and flirting. Massie, Dylan and Kristen walked after them, with Claire trailing them reluctantly. Massie was pointedly ignoring her, and doing her best to make her feel unwelcome. The tension in the air was palpable, only broken occasionally by Alicia's high-pitched giggle, followed by a coy "You are _so_ funny, Josh!"

Massie watched the pair quietly. There was something weird about Alicia today. She was a lot more optimistic than usual, and her laughter seemed almost hysterical. She stepped up her pace, then grabbed Claire by the arm, pulling her roughly forward.

"Josh!" she hissed, before Claire had time to protest.

Claire stared dumbfounded, watching Alicia throw back her mane of wildly curly, dark hair and slap Josh playfully.

"Oh, no. Massie, we have to help her."

"You're telling me!" Massie hissed, "Come awn!"

The girls sprinted towards Alicia, barreling into a stunned Josh. His concentration slipped for the slightest moment, and Alicia blinked.

"Hey, Mass! What are you doing with Kuh-laire?" She wrinkled her nose and glowered.

Massie ignored the question, pulling her away from Josh.

"Hey!" protested Alicia.

"Sorry, we have to go now. Girl stuff, you know." Massie mumbled and dragged Alicia along, Claire pushing her from behind.

"Wait. I'd just like to talk to Alicia for a little while. Please, Mass?"

Josh stared into Massie's eyes, willing her to obey. Massie tried to look away, then wavered and dropped Alicia's hand.

"Let her go!"

Claire sent a flurry of ice chips at Josh, making sure he wasn't controlling Massie before she relented. Josh narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Claire, what are you doing?"

His voice was smooth and compelling, mocking her for not daring to meet his eyes. Claire looked away anyway, ignoring Josh's silent taunt.

The next thing she knew, Josh was sprawled out on the floor, bleeding from numerous cuts across his face. He glared up, murder in his eyes, then turned and ran.

"What is going on?" Claire and Massie turned together, leaving a slightly dizzy Alicia slumped against a tree.

Principal Burns was standing with her arms crossed, glaring down furiously at them.

Massie and Claire gulped, looking down at the undeniable evidence on the grass. Broken rock, mud, and shards of ice littered the field.

"You realize that you will have to be kept under supervision and suspended, do you not?"

Massie shuddered, holding her hands up in a placatory gesture.

"Listen, Principal Burns! I can explain!"

"I'm sure you can, Ms. Block. You and Ms. Lyons will do so in my office."

Claire looked around wildly, trying to clue Massie in to think up a cover story that would save their butts.

"It was my fault, Principal."

Massie and Claire looked quizzically at each other, both half-hoping that their hunches had been correct.

"Mr. Crane?"

Even the Principal looked skeptical, but Massie figured that she'd take any chance to get Landon into trouble.

She did.

"Mr. Crane, stop leaning against that tree and take your hands out of your pockets when you address me! Did you or did you not start this confrontation?"

Landon leaned against the tree, as if to irk Burns even more. He shot Massie and Claire a mocking smirk for the Principal's benefit, but his eyes held a clear message.

"Play along, or else."

"You see," began Landon, "I was bored after class and rather pissed at the Coach for keeping me in after school, so I attacked the girls. It was really funny, actually. Plus, I figured you'd rather me attack them," he jerked a thumb in the girl's direction, "then pick a fight with Coach, right?"

Massie and Claire played along perfectly, both glaring at him and nodding.

"So you attacked them for fun?" The Principal's tone rose incredulously.

"Sure," Landon shrugged, "it was just for kicks."

"All right, then. Girls, back to your dorms for self-study and homework time. I'll be watching you two. And Landon, you will come to my office and we will decide on your punishment."

* * *

-gasp- THE OFFICE AGAIN! Poor Landon! Review and tell me about it!


	27. Trials&Punishments

Another chapter!

And I know these few ones stink, but bear with me. It's all leading up to that final, explosive end. Pairings should start appearing soon...

* * *

"Landon Crane, I have no idea what to do with you. The only thing I can think of for you is a month or so under supervision and have your ability suppressed temporarily. You have gotten into so much trouble in these few weeks that I have no other choice."

Landon leaned back in his chair, yawning.

He grinned suddenly.

"I like your new carpet, Burns. It totally ties together the whole room."

Principal Burns glared at him.

"Stop changing the subject. Address me as Principal, you disrespectful boy. I will negotiate with the teachers about the duration of your punishment." she looked at Landon, who was studying the carpet, "You're in here way too often."

Landon looked up, amusement on his face.

"That's your call, not mine." He drawled.

"Even so." Muttered the Principal.

She stabbed a button on the keyboard and pulled the microphone towards herself.

"Coach, Mr. Reeves and Mrs. McKay, please report to the principal's office. Classes, your teachers will be absent for only a few minutes, in a head teacher's meeting. Thank you."

"Peace out, ya'll." Landon said into the microphone, laughing to himself.

Principal Burns shut off the microphone, then leaned over her desk and glared at Landon.

"Let's see how smart that smart mouth of yours will be when you're put under supervision for a few years." She snarled.

Landon smirked.

"As if you could."

Principal Burns returned the smirk.

"You can't keep it up forever, Landon. You'll give up someday. In the meantime, we'll wait."

The door burst open as the three teachers filed in.

"You again." Hissed Mrs. McKay.

"You stupid boy." Laughed Coach.

"Yep, nice to see you guys too." Landon stretched out, putting his feet on the Principal's desk.

"I vote that we keep him under supervision until he's twenty-one, until we can get rid of him once and for all!" Cackled Mrs. McKay.

"Now, come to think of it, that's a good idea," laughed Mr. Reeves, the only teacher Landon didn't know.

"That boy needs a healthy dose of fear." Agreed Coach.

"All in favour of five years under supervision?"

Four nods. Principal Burns grinned, leaning in closer.

"Have fun, Landon. Return to class. We'll get you when you least expect it."

Landon gave Burns one more cold smirk.

"I look forward to seeing you again."

Then he exited the room with the teachers.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Massie and Claire pestered him nonstop, wanting to know how they could help. Derrick looked faintly worried. Josh and Chris looked smug and happy.

"I'm fine, Claire." Landon said, for the fifth time in two minutes.

"You sure? Didn't she say she was going to give you a punishment? Is she going to put you under supervision? Oh my god, Landon, I'm so sorry! It was all my fault!"

Massie poked him in the back.

"Landon. How long under supervision? I know she did. Don't lie to me. We're past all that now, right? I even stuck up for Claire in front of Josh…"

Landon sighed.

"Don't freak out," he warned.

Massie and Claire leaned forwards.

"Five years. Until I'm twenty-one, out of their care once and for all."

Massie looked stunned, and Claire looked worried.

"I mean, they can't do that, can they? Five years?"

"Apparently they can." Landon shrugged.

Claire took one of Landon's hands in her own.

"What are you going to do now? Try to escape? I have a feeling this won't end well."

Derrick came ambling up from behind Massie, his expression serious.

"Hey, is everything okay? Landon, man, are you really being put under supervision?"

"I'm fine, everything is currently not okay, but I'll handle it, and yes, I am being put under supervision. For five years."

Derrick's mouth dropped open.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. You better believe it." Landon still looked perfectly calm and unruffled.

Claire felt respect and pity for Landon at the same time. He'd obviously been through a lot, much more than anyone of his age should have to. He'd adjusted so he wouldn't look weak to his enemies, so much that his hard, cold exterior always scared them away before they could attack. He was a survivor – staying alive after numerous battles that left him physically and psychologically scarred forever, but Claire was having a hard time imagining how this battle would end.

To her surprise, she suddenly started crying, loud sobs escaping her as she shook. Embarrassed, she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, mentally kicking herself. She imagined how weak she would look to the others, standing next to a stoic Landon, the one who was in trouble, and making a big fuss over how much weaker she was.

Landon took her hand gently, stroking it in a soothing motion.

"I'll be fine, Claire. Don't worry about it."

Derrick hovered anxiously, not sure of what to do.

Massie cleared her throat. She sounded close to tears herself.

"Um. So what exactly are you going to do? Can we help in any way? Delay it, even?"

"Not that I can think of so far. They can't force me to go into supervision until I'm at my weakest, probably when I'm asleep, but I'm a light sleeper. They'll definitely wake me up if they come snooping."

Derrick frowned.

"Hey, I can keep a lookout at night. We can make each other stay up and be ready for them. It's not like we can get into trouble anyways. Boys are allowed sleepovers."

Landon smiled tiredly.

"Thanks, Derrick. I appreciate it."

Massie plopped down onto the chair beside Landon and Claire.

Claire didn't answer – she was already digging into her food with the urgency of a starving elephant.

"I feel so tired today," Massie gave a huge yawn.

Derrick joined them at the table, carrying his own tray with ease.

"Hey, you still awake, Lan?"

He snapped his fingers sharply in front of his face.

"I'm fine, Derrick."

There was silence as the four of them ate.

"Hey, Mass."

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Cam all plonked their trays down onto the table and started chatting animatedly. Cam shot a charming grin at Claire, who stared adoringly at Landon, much to Massie's annoyance. Derrick was trying to make conversation with Massie, and Dylan was trying to catch Derrick's attention.

Kristen giggled suddenly.

"Oh my god, you guys. It's like watching a freaking soap opera here."

Five people glared at her.

"Okay, okay! I'm just saying. Geez!"

Her comment reignited the conversation and debates.

"So, Landon, I'll see you in your room for studying at eight pm. That okay?" Derrick asked.

"Sure." Landon answered curtly.

Massie stared longingly at him, flicking her gaze downwards when she caught him looking.

He smirked.

"You can have my apple pie if you want." Landon barely managed to suppress his laughter.

Massie reached over and plucked the pie off his plate.

"Thanks."

Claire was smirking smugly.

"So, Claire, you like this school, huh?" Cameron tried to look nonchalant as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah …" she replied airily, staring at Landon, "what's not to love?"

This time it was Massie's turn to laugh.

The shrill ringing of the bell interrupted their meal. Claire watched as Landon and Derrick left the hall together, then sighed softly to herself.

"Be safe." She whispered.

* * *

REview!


	28. Pursuits&Escapes

Haha. So I kinda did'nt know what to do for Burn's ability so I just got it off "Vampire Knight" (sorry, Zero!).

Disclaimer: disclaimed. Don't own the Clique, Zero, or Sky High.

* * *

"So, do you really get anything about the stupid Reichenbach shield?"

Derrick lolled back against the chair, half-asleep.

"I should hope so. I do know how to use it."

Derrick nearly sprang out of his chair. Instead, he gripped the arms excitedly and flicked his shaggy hair out of one eye.

"Seriously? Dude, I thought those were just rumours! So, can you teach me?"

Landon smirked to himself.

"I'll try. It isn't easy, though. You won't be able to do it for quite a while."

Derrick sat up slightly straighter in the chair, and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Okay. Empty your mind of everything. No emotions, no thoughts, no information. Got it?"

Derrick closed his eyes and shook his head in frustration.

Landon laughed lightly.

"Yeah, most people have that problem. Emotions are a great weakness, you know. They give your enemy a good idea of what you will do, so it's easy for them to defend themselves. If you keep completely indifferent, you're rendering their strategies useless until they can find some sort of hint about what you'll do."

Derrick sat in his chair, scowling in concentration. He gripped the table in front of him hard, but that seemed to have the opposite effect.

"How do you do it?" His blue eyes were wide and indignant, his expression irritated.

"Practise, mostly. But you can try feeling like you're going to sleep, calming your mind down and thinking about nothing. But be alert. If you feel anything coming, just keep your mind peaceful and blank. Whatever you do, don't panic."

Derrick took a deep breath, keeping completely still, but Landon could see the blazing determination in his eyes turn into annoyance once again.

"Don't give up." He encouraged.

Derrick sighed and tried again, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Relax. No need to get angry." Landon chuckled.

"How do you do it?" Derrick asked in amazement.

"Do what?"

"Read my mind! I was just about to give up when you told me not to, and I was getting really worked up before you told me to relax!"

"I saw it in your expression."

Derrick fell back into the chair with an exasperated sigh.

"I see your point." He managed grudgingly.

There was a lengthy silence as Derrick struggled to compose his expression and keep his mind blank. Landon watched him in amusement, then smiled as his jaw slackened and his breathing became more regular.

"Derrick! Stay awake."

Landon flicked Derrick on the arm, eliciting no response.

"DERRICK!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

Derrick sat up suddenly, banging his head on the wall in his haste. He fell forward, lolling on his front, before jerking up again.

"Hey, man. Did I fall asleep? Sorry."

Landon gave him a wry grin, slapping him on the arm.

"It's fine. Can I borrow your IPod?"

Derrick fumbled around for the sleek silver mini and tossed it to Landon, who caught it easily. He flipped through the list of songs, selected one, then threw one earphone to Derrick.

There was a moment of silence as Derrick nodded to the beat and mouthed the lyrics.

"Wait…since when did you listen to heavy metal? Claire and I always thought you'd be more of a…I dunno, alternative person, I guess."

Landon rolled his eyes.

"Since I had to stay up until midnight trying to save myself being put under supervision by demented teachers. Believe me, I'm not enjoying this."

Derrick, after some hesitation, changed the song. Landon relaxed visibly as the song cut off, then winced and yanked the ear bud out when he heard the particularly loud squeal of an electric guitar solo.

The two boys spent most of the rest of the night perched on Landon's windowsill, looking out at the moonlit field below them. Whenever they started feeling sleepy, Derrick would start blasting metal music until Landon wrestled the IPod out of his hand.

"They're coming!" hissed Derrick, quickly sticking his head back into the room, hurriedly pulling he curtains securely together to block themselves from view.

Landon sat up, his eyes alert and sharp.

"Thanks. You should get going to your dorm now. Stay away. We don't want them to realize you're part of this."

Derrick snorted.

"Yeah, and miss all the fun? I'd love to see McGay's face when she sees you awake and ready for them."

Landon's eyes narrowed.

"I'm serious. I can block physical attacks for both of us, but your mind is still vulnerable."

Derrick straightened up and stared Landon in the eye.

"Let her. What is she going to do, read my mind and talk to me? I couldn't care less."

The door cracked open the slightest bit, and both boys tensed. Coach whipped the tranquilizer out and fired at Derrick. Once again, it shattered on impact with the shield. Derrick's worry changed into a cocky grin.

Silver wires shot out of Burns' palms, stretching forward to curl around Derrick's motionless figure. As the growing mass of metal approached, they snapped, leaving tendrils and broken pieces glinting in the moonlight.

"Impossible!" snarled Mrs. McKay, her quivering finger pointing straight at Landon's face.

Principal Burns sighed, massaging her temples.

"Mr. Harrington. Please go back to your room right now, or it will mean punishment for you as well."

"No!" hissed Mrs. McKay. "He's not immune to the sleeping pills. He swapped dishes with the Block girl!"

Landon's gaze flashed sideways, noting that Mrs. McKay's gaze was directed at Derrick's head.

"Oh, shit." Derrick whispered quietly. "Landon, they drugged the apple pie."

"I kinda figured." Landon hissed sarcastically.

The two groups faced each other, unsure of what to do. The Principal's gaze flickered nervously, then she raised her hand.

Landon couldn't quite hear over the commotion, but as he pulled Derrick out the open window, it sounded to him like the Principal had just said a very dirty string of words.

The two boys dropped down safely onto the grass, courtesy of the shield, and took off towards the forest. When they turned back to look, there was not the slightest flicker of movement detectable in the shadowy night.

* * *

Reviewww?


	29. Family&Friends

Okay. I'm warning you beforehand...I've decided to mix up a bunch of legends into the story. Not sure if it will work..you'll find out in the next chapter. Hopefully you'll like it. In the meantime, you can guess what Anala is :)

* * *

Derrick pressed himself against a tree trunk, willing himself to breathe quietly. His chest heaved, and he gave a loud gasp, sucking in welcome mouthfuls of air.

"Who's there?"

The voice echoed around the trees, seeming to come at him from every direction. Derrick squeezed his eyes shut and listened for any sounds of movement, his heart hammering loudly.

A cold hand curled around his wrists, and another arm smashed over his mouth, preventing him from screaming. Through blurry eyes, he saw a slight girl with silvery hair and grey eyes studying him curiously. Her expression didn't seem the least bit hostile, but slightly surprised.

"Who are you?" her voice was like wind chimes, soft and melodic. She didn't take her eyes off Derrick.

She lifted her hand hesitantly, allowing him to talk.

Derrick narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

To his surprise, the girl spoke, her voice slow and cautious.

"I am Anala. I won't hurt you unless you prove an enemy, but if you alert anyone to where we are, you'll regret it."

She dropped her other arm, allowing Derrick to flex his fingers experimentally.

"Are you a student of the school?"

Anala paused, choosing her words carefully.

"You could say that. Are you?"

Derrick grinned.

"Yeah, I am. One that's about to be expelled for helping out a friend."

Her eyes flickered around suspiciously.

"There are others in the forest. A boy. He's searching. Four adults wandering around the edges."

Anala frowned.

"This friend you were talking about, does he have grey eyes? Dark hair. Correct?"

Derrick's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Anala smiled eerily.

"That's your choice. But either way, I will make sure you'll never tell anyone about me."

Derrick reached out, trying to catch the girl on the arm, but in a ripple of silver moonlight, she was gone.

"Trust me and maybe you'll be able to leave this forest alive."

The voice came from directly from behind him. Poor Derrick almost jumped out of his skin as he turned to face Anala.

"You're endowed." He realized stupidly.

"So are you." She replied quietly. "I'd be willing to bet that the other boy is too."

She disappeared into a wisp of moonlight again. Derrick felt slightly stupid and very paranoid.

"Derrick?"

He spun around and spotted Landon making his way between two trees that formed an archway into the clearing.

"Landon! You nearly scared me to death! Listen, it's not safe here. There's this weird endowed girl who calls herself Anala, and she can teleport, I think. She just poofed out of here when you appeared. She knows who else is in the forest."

Landon scanned the dark cautiously, making out shapes and forms writhing in the shadows.

"So. You've found your friend."

Landon spun around and attacked unthinkingly. He caught a glimpse of a silvery, slight profile winking out of sight seconds before his shield reached her.

"Derrick. I saw her too. Let's stick together."

Derrick shuffled in beside Landon, and the two stood back-to-back.

Anala's laughing voice came from somewhere above them . The boys looked up to see her perched on a tree branch, swinging her legs absentmindedly.

"Can I not even speak without you two trying to attack me?"

Landon's eyes narrowed.

"Not until we're sure of your motives, Anala." He glared at her with cold anger.

"All right, then, Landon." She retorted coolly. "I'm here to help. If you're running from the teachers and principal, then you'll need me. You can't fight forever. I have provisions here. I know the forest well. You'll be safe."

Landon stared at her suspiciously, then slowly nodded.

She disappeared in a flash, reappearing next to him almost instantly. She cast him a disdainful look over her shoulder, then held out her hands.

"What?" Derrick's voice rose in disbelief.

But he stopped talking when her hands started glowing silver, enveloping all three of them in a bright light.

The forest reappeared around them. There was a faint crack in a boulder, but Anala tossed her hair and walked around it, pausing to let the boys catch up. She kicked the corner of the pile of giant rocks, hefting the first few aside. Anala paused, looked around carefully before tapping twice on a rock. It produced a hollow sound, and she pushed it gently. A wide, rectangular tunnel appeared, and she stepped slowly into the passage.

Anala disappeared into the dark gloom, and Landon followed without hesitation. Derrick was a little bit more unsure. A silvery light glowed from the end of the tunnel. Derrick and Landon groped along the walls, then found themselves in a small, cave like area inside the cluster of boulders. Moonlight streamed in through a narrow crack in the rocks, illuminating the room. A chair and desk stood in the corner, next to a bookcase full of books. A carpet covered most of the floor, but the room still felt unnaturally cold. There was a low bed, covered in a pile of sheets, a closet, and a chunk of rock stretching out of the wall, filled with a pile of wooden sticks.

"Okay, Anala. Can you talk now? Tell us what this is all about?" Derrick gestured at the crude room around him.

"First," Anala crossed the room, over to where Landon was standing, "may I ask you a few things, Landon?"

Landon shrugged and sat down on the floor.

"What is your ability?"

Derrick stared at her like she was crazy.

"He doesn't tell anyone about it."

Anala looked thoughtful.

"All right, then. Don't attack me." She warned.

She loped across the room in a few quick strides, clearing the distance quickly. Two feet away from Landon, she was stopped by the shield.

Her right palm began to glow, until a ball of pulsing light formed on her fingertips. She held it over the crook of Landon's arm, letting the light shine through the shield. Where it hit his arm, a strange silvery mark appeared, shaped like a crescent moon.

Anala moved away slowly. The mark faded, glimmering slightly before disappearing altogether.

Derrick's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"What is this?" Landon's voice was like steel.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, her eyes still trained on his.

"Your mother. She had blonde hair, silvery eyes and pale skin, just like me, right? She was more active at night?"

Landon's eyes narrowed.

"What are you trying to say?"

Anala grinned.

"If you're not going to give me straight answers, you're never going to know about your family's past, _brother_."

* * *

HAHA. SUSPENSE :)


	30. Uprisings&Rebellions

The story is starting to come to an end. After this, I might post a series of oneshots from the characters of this story. I can't please everyone with this story's pairings, but I'll try doing some in the series. Review and tell me what you want.

* * *

"Okay, now I know for sure that's she's crazy." Muttered Derrick.

"No, wait." Landon stared at Anala suspiciously. "You say that I'm your brother. Prove it."

Anala laughed.

"Brother is merely a term to describe that you're also a descendant of Artemis. You're not my true brother."

She raised her arm to the stream of moonlight from the crack. When it illuminated the crook of her arm, a similar silvery mark appeared on her skin.

Derrick breathed out softly.

"Landon, she might have a point here."

Anala smiled at that stunned expression on his face, then turned to Landon.

"You must believe me, brother. I'll explain. I am a descendant of Artemis – you've probably studied her in history class. She's the Greek goddess of the moon and the hunt, among other things. My first ancestor was a great huntress, and she was favoured and blessed by the goddess herself. Her gifts were passed down from generation to generation, and I've inherited them from my mother. I believe that your mother was a descendant of Artemis too. You've inherited some of her characteristics."

"If I remember correctly, she chose to remain a virgin forever. That alone disproves your theory."

Anala looked genuinely delighted.

"So you do know about Artemis. Although she herself was a virgin, she allowed her favoured mortals to reproduce, to keep the gifts forever, but only if they were on the side of goodness. So what I'm saying is, you can trust me. I'll help you against whoever you're running from."

Landon digested this slowly.

"You should rest. I'll keep watch. You can come back tomorrow with your friend, and I'll tell you more."

Derrick was about to argue, but a wave of sleepiness came over him. Landon took a long, careful look at Anala, then went to sleep as well.

Landon awoke to Derrick's worried voice and someone shaking him roughly. As his bleary eyes focused, he could see a bright stream of sunlight entering through the crack in the rock. Anala was sitting in a corner, watching him with a slight smile on her face, and Derrick was rolling aside the stones to reveal the opening of the underground cave.

"You up yet, dude?" Derrick called.

"Yeah."

"We should get going." Anala rose from her perch on the chair and exited the cave.

The boys followed. Landon noticed that Anala was travelling more slowly than last night and her face looked slightly drained.

They took a right at a copse of trees, then travelled up a rocky mound and back down the other side, trailing an endless, serpentine path through the forest. Around ten minutes or so later, Anala paused to catch her breath.

"I can't go any further unless I want to risk being seen. You should recognize the path from here. Landon, your instincts should be enough to guide you back. Can we meet again tonight at ten o'clock? As soon as you enter the forest, I'll be able to find you."

Landon nodded.

"We'll be back."

Derrick hesitated.

"Can we bring a few allies? They're also in on our plans against Burns and the staff."

"As long as they'll keep quiet about me and help with this."

Anala skipped back a few steps, raising an arm against the glare of sunlight. She gave a small wave, then turned and made her way back into the green, leafy background.

"Keep it secret…"

Derrick turned back to Landon with a dry smile.

"Who's up for some trekking?"

* * *

"Ohmigod, guys! I'm so glad you're safe! What happened last night?"

Claire gave Landon a relieved, tentative grin.

"Oh, nothing much…" began Derrick airily, "One: We stayed up listening to heavy metal on my IPod, and Landon nearly broke it because he hated the music too much. Two: the tranquilizer, Burn's ability of manipulating metal and Coach and McGay's abilities combined were no match for Landon's shield. Three: we jumped out a window and ran into the forest to take cover. Four: we met Anala."

"Intriguing. Who is this Anala?" muttered Claire, a tiny crease forming on her forehead.

"An ally, a friend. One of the endowed. My non-biological sister, a descendant of the Greek Goddess Artemis. Anything else you want to know?"

Landon gave Claire an amused grin and swept his hand through his disheveled hair.

"She is a what?"

Claire shook her head and stared at Landon in surprise.

"She's your sister, an ally, endowed, and a descendant of a Greek Goddess? You're not making any sense."

"I think I'll explain when we find Massie. Have you seen her around, Claire?"

Claire shook her head.

"She seemed really tired last night. I think she overslept. I think she'd sick – I don't know what's wrong with her. She seemed fine before we got to the dorm…"

Derrick and Landon shot each other a look of understanding, before cracking up.

"Apple pie." They laughed together.

Confusion flickered across Claire's face briefly, but then she caught on quickly.

"The apple pie was drugged?"

Derrick nodded, still shaking slightly from his silent gales of laughter.

"Excellent." Claire whispered to herself.

* * *

Claire is . Haha.


	31. Meetings&Greetings

Guess what! Landon's ability will be revealed soon... so start guessing, people! Haha. If anyone is smart enough to guess it, I'll dedicate something of their choice to them. Maybe their favourite pairing in a oneshot?

* * *

"Okay, get this," whispered Derrick, sometime later that afternoon, when Massie had emerged from her room, still bleary-eyed and confused, "they drugged the apple pie! And you should have seen Burns' face! She was all scared of Landon and "he's immune to drugs!" Like, major freakout, I'm telling you."

Massie wanted to glare at Landon, her desire warring with her momentary anger.

Landon smiled ruefully and gave a curt apology. Massie accepted it happily, throwing Claire a triumphant smirk while patting Landon on the shoulder.

"So, who is this Anala person?" Claire asked, returning Massie's smirk.

Her eyes widened, then narrowed, as she turned the possibility over in her mind. Landon couldn't have found another girl so soon, could he? What if he had, and all of the arguments between Claire and herself had been pointless, useless, and completely stupid, when instead, they should have been fighting this unknown threat…

"…my sister." Finished Landon.

Massie shook her head.

"What? Sorry. I wasn't listening."

Landon looked vaguely annoyed, but repeated his explanation.

"We met her in the forest last night, when we were escaping from Burns and the rest of the staff. She kept a look out and let us rest for the most of the night, after explaining that she's somehow related to my mother, who was also a descendant of Artemis. Come to think of it, they had similar abilities. I believed her because she showed me my mark. We're meeting up with her again tonight."

"Hey, Mass, Derrick. Wassup?"

Dylan bounced into the circle, her red hair flying.

Landon's expression turned cold abruptly.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Claire cautiously.

Dylan grinned.

"Quite a bit. So, Landon, can I come and visit your sister tonight as well?"

Massie saw the hardness in Landon's eyes, then quickly grabbed Dylan and took a few hesitant steps back.

"Please, Landon? If she promises not to tell? You know, she could be a great help."

He considered this, keeping his icy stare on Dylan, who blinked uncertainly under his scrutiny.

"If you tell…" his voice was low and threatening, his eyes narrowed.

"I won't." promised Dylan quickly.

Landon didn't say anything else, but the callousness in his eyes insinuated the consequences.

* * *

The clock struck ten, and the bell chimed twice, signaling the curfew for the students of the Academy. Massie took a hurried glance out of the window. The shadowy landscape remained completely inscrutable, and she grabbed Dylan's hand and beckoned for her to follow. Dylan smiled, reaching her hand out of the window.

A tree's thick branch hovered just outside the window, quivering slightly. Dylan jumped out, climbing agilely towards the trunk, then wrapped her arms around the bark. She flashed Massie a look, gesturing for her to climb on as well.

Massie's eyes were wide as she stared at the long distance she'd have to fall to hit the ground if she missed the tree. Dylan sighed and rolled her eyes. The wood began to shift as she ran her hand along the thick branch, sending new sections forking out. A long, flat branch poked in through the window and Massie stepped hesitantly onto it, focusing her eyes straight ahead.

By a miracle, she made it to the trunk, where Dylan sat, cross-legged. A cracking noise came from the tree directly next to theirs, and a shower of small icicles rained onto the ground.

"Claire?"

Claire poked her head out from behind a mass of leaves.

"How are you planning to get into the forest. Dyl's ability?"

Dylan's curls cascaded over one shoulder as she nodded.

"I'll get us through. Stop using your ability, Claire. These aren't evergreens, and they don't respond well to the cold.

Her red hair was clearly visible in the night, as she walked barefoot on the branches, hopping easily from tree to tree. Where Dylan passed, the wood seemed to fuse and weave themselves together to form a sturdy, living passage through the trees.

Claire and Massie followed warily, holding onto nearby branches to stop themselves from falling. The canopy walk continued past the school buildings, gym, and facilities, past the offices and other dorms, finally ending in a jagged trunk, where Dylan was using the nooks and crannies as handholds.

There was a soft rustle of leaves as three figures made their way into the clearing. The two taller ones were easily recognizable as Landon and Derrick, but the third one was a girl with pale skin and silvery hair and eyes who Massie assumed was Anala.

"My friends."

Landon gestured at the three girls, his eyes flickering over briefly to check Anala's reaction to the newcomers.

Anala paused.

"This girl knows the forest too."

She took a step forward to face Dylan, her lips lifting in a brief grin. Dylan smiled back. She could already tell that the two of them would hit it off quite well.

"I'm Claire." Offered Claire, extending her hand.

"Anala." She replied, turning to Massie, "and you are?"

"I'm Massie."

Anala ignored her, choosing to talk to Dylan.

"I assume Landon's told you everything? Artemis is the goddess of the hunt, and most of the forests are sacred to her. I take it you're not a descendant, rather, an elemental?"

"I'm a plant elemental. And you're not quite an elemental, but something close to it, right?"

Derrick cut in abruptly.

"Aren't the descendants elementals? It all depends, doesn't it? If you wanted to classify abilities according to Greek mythology, Claire would be a descendant of Poseidon, Cam a descendant of Hephaestus, and so on."

"That's true. If you use the Olympian system, you can have a much better understanding of the endoweds' abilities."

Landon looked bored and impatient.

"Anala, can we discuss things elsewhere?"

She nodded, holding out both her hands. A ball of silvery light appeared, growing rapidly in size, until it engulfed them all. In a flash of silver moonlight, they vanished.

* * *

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm hyperrr. Review?


	32. Fire&Explosions

So, I have a little favour to ask of you guys... if you read this story and find it awesome enough to review, please check out ThePeregrine's story "The Superficial World of the Supernaturally Gifted 2" I'm sure you'll love it too...and please review it so she'll keep writing. She deleted her other story and I don't want her to do the same for this one. Thx :)

So, anywayz, I'm going to start a little ongoing poll until the end of this story.

What should I write next? (I can write either 2/3 while doing 1)

1. HHNFLAMS pairings oneshot series (title - "If Only") you guys can suggest pairings

2. A Step Up/Clique crossover (title - "My Own Step") starring Dylan Marvil

3. An LXD/Zoom/Sky High/Clique crossover

* * *

The group found themselves inside the cave once more. The girls looked very uncomfortable, and the boys only slightly less so. Only Anala and Dylan seemed happy about where they were.

"You live…in this…dump?" Massie asked, wrinkling her nose.

Anala ignored her, gesturing for everyone to sit down wherever they could find a spot.

"Landon. Please continue." She brushed a wisp of white-blonde hair back and settled comfortably onto the floor."

"I wasn't thinking of dragging everyone into this, but Massie and Claire insisted that I couldn't leave. They told me they'd stay and fight."

Anala cast an amused glance at the girls, and Massie couldn't help but think how uncannily alike the expression in her eyes and Landon's were.

There was a brief silence, then they heard the scuffle of footsteps drawing near outside the cluster of boulders. A bright, yellow glow came through the small crack and a sizzle of steam hissed through.

Landon and Anala rose simultaneously, and stood back to back. One side of the room was bathed in a silver glow, and the other side in a slightly darker grey sheen. Derrick crept to the entrance of the cave, his arm stretched out threateningly, and he pushed open the boulder that formed the entrance.

There was a shout and two figures tumbled onto the floor. Derrick's left hand was trembling, and he slowly backed away from the other boy.

"Cam?"

He spun around and faced Claire, a gleam in his eyes.

"So, can I join the party?"

Anala ducked behind Landon in her attempt to stay hidden, but Cam noticed her and stepped sideways, following her.

"Who's this?"

Derrick placed a hand on Cam's shoulder.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?"

Cam smirked in Dylan's direction, and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"A certain little redhead let it spill that she was going somewhere secret tonight, and I thought I'd follow. So, now that I'm here, why don't you all explain?"

Massie cast a frantic glance at Landon, then grabbed him by the hand.

"Okay, maybe this is getting a little out of control…"

"Ya think?" asked Claire snarkily.

"…but he can't do us any harm, right? If he doesn't tell anyone?"

Dylan came a bit closer, looking worriedly at Landon.

"Hey, I'm really, really, sorry I let that slip. It's all my fault. I mean, it's not like we have a choice now, right?"

Landon smiled coldly.

"There's always a choice."

Cameron took a step forward, his eyes blazing and his posture rigid.

"So what are you going to do now, Landon? Kill me for stumbling in on your little soiree?"

Anala took a step forward too. She stared Cam straight in the eye and he recoiled slightly.

"We won't kill you. This girl here seems too fond of you." She cast a withering glance at Massie.

"Awesome. Then it's settled." Cam sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, leaning back nonchantly.

"Whoa, hold it there. Are we going to tell him about this or not?" questioned Derrick doubtfully.

The silence lengthened and everyone stared uncomfortably at the floor.

"I don't see any harm in doing so, unless he's an enemy, or he plans on telling the whole world." Muttered Anala.

"He's no enemy." Massie assured her.

"But I wouldn't guarantee that he'll keep it to himself…" countered Landon.

Cameron's palms ignited at the same time Anala's hand started to glow. Claire held out her palms, where a few sharp shards of broken ice formed, and Dylan's eyes flashed as she retaliated with a handful of thorns.

Landon and Derrick were thrown backwards as a bright light exploded in the midst of ice, fire, moonlight and thorns. It began to grow around the four of them, emitting an earsplitting crash as it exploded. Landon barely had enough time to shield himself, Derrick and Massie from the blast.

Everybody leapt back simultaneously, Landon on one side of the room flanked by Derrick, Anala, and Claire, and Dylan and Cam on the other. Massie wandered in between, unsure of where she belonged.

"What was that?" Dylan forced out in a shaky voice.

Derrick studied them curiously.

"Cam, Claire and Dylan are all elementals, but Anala…?"

"Moonlight?" murmured Massie.

"Well, if you consider light an element, it could sort of work, right?" Cam seemed skeptical.

"Yeah," said Claire, "what exactly did that explosion do?"

Dylan shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to find out, then."

* * *

Review! Remember to vote on the "next story poll" and tell me whether you reviewed and read ThePeregrine's wonderful story :).


	33. Kisses&Disses

I have been getting a serious lack of reviews.

:(

* * *

"I've found him, but there's a problem. I think he suspects that something is up, but I don't know. It's best you get this over with as soon as possible. If he realizes, he might try to escape again."

There was a pause as the voice stopped and then exhaled sharply.

"Okay, I get it. Thursday night? In the forest? Great. No later, though. On Fridays, people tend to ignore the curfews and sneak out. Okay, then. I'll keep you updated. Bye."

The phone bleeped as it was turned off, and the sound of heavy footsteps echoed. Derrick set off at a dead sprint around the corner of the building, keeping well out of sight. A few moments later, Josh walked past, looking around suspiciously, before ducking into a dark corner. After a while, he walked back out with Chris in tow, and from the serious look in his eyes, Derrick guessed that he had been told about the phone call.

Derrick ambled along leisurely, thinking things through in his head.

_Who was Josh talking to? Who was the subject in the conversation, and what is going to happen on Thursday night in the forest? Is Chris in on it as well? Can they be trusted? _

His musings were cut short as he spotted Josh and Chris closing in, still deep in conversation. Derrick made his decision, than ran over to the tree, hoping to hear more about whatever it was that they were talking about. He slipped behind the trunk, accidentally pushing someone over.

"Hey, watch it!"

Massie stumbled backwards, then righted herself, but Derrick gave her a devious grin and tripped her again. She fell back with a wordless cry, reaching out for him, but he let her fall, then swept her up into his arms at the last moment.

"Jerk." Muttered Massie, glaring at Derrick.

"I know, right?" Derrick grinned back smugly, keeping his hand on her arm. He'd already forgotten about the boys. Just looking at her, he felt his worries melting away.

"You done annoying me yet, Harrington?"

"Not quite, Block."

He leaned in closer, the warmth of her skin setting his senses on fire. Her grip tightened around his shoulder and she pulled him towards her. Their lips met, and all Derrick could see was a burst of sunlight that burned behind his eyelids. He felt her lips curl up into a smile, and her hair brushed against his neck. Amber met cerulean in an intense gaze. And as they…

"Get a room, lovebirds."

Cam smirked and slapped Derrick on the shoulder. Derrick gave him a caustic glare, warning him to stay away, but Massie laughed.

"You're still as overprotective of me as a big brother, Cam. Sad to see little Massie finally growing up?"

Cam grinned.

Massie gave Derrick a brief smile before turning on her heel and walking away. He thought she looked the slightest bit unsteady on her feet as she left.

"Admit it, Harrington. You used your ability."

Derrick snorted.

"As if."

Cameron smirked.

"Whatever you say, Harrington. As long as we both know…"

Derrick smirked right back.

"Too bad you can't use yours to get your girl…"

* * *

Landon was walking alone, but Claire seemed intent on stalking him secretly. She brushed a strand of white-blonde hair back and twisted it around her finger.

Cam darted behind a tree as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes lingered for the slightest moment on his hiding place, then she turned back.

"Cam? Is that you?" Claire kept on walking, not slowing for a moment.

"Yeah, how did you guess?" He kept pace with her easily.

"I could literally feel myself melting." She replied sardonically.

"Yeah, well, I do have that sort of effect on girls." Agreed Cam.

Claire rolled her eyes and continued on after Landon.

"Still stalking him, Claire?"

She glared at him.

"Still stalking me stalking him, Fisher?"

"Okay, you caught me." He held his hands up as if surrendering.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got more important things to do." She said frostily.

"Are you always this cold, Claire?" He laughed.

She turned around, a smirk on her face.

"So I'm told." She sighed, her eyes straying to Landon again. "Well, I should go find someone less…hot. See ya later, Fire Boy."

Layne watched Landon curiously as he passed by, with Claire trailing him hesitantly. The mixed emotions that he was sending off was quite intriguing, since his usual aura of cold authority had somehow slipped. She grinned as the next emotion hit her – Claire's usual naivety and reserved calm composure was mix of something that felt a lot like admiration and lust.

Claire herself seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Layne was there, until her longing for Landon multiplied threefold.

"Layne! What the hell?"

Layne grinned mischievously, walked over to the other girl, then draped her arm over Claire's shoulder.

"Oh, cut him a little slack, Claire-bear. You definitely like him and I'm pretty sure he likes you too. He's not feeling very happy, so go and cheer him up."

Claire studied her carefully.

"What, so do I just go over and kiss him while you turn up the love?"

"Nah, he's more worried than anything at the moment. He'll probably freak out if you try. Just go on and tell him."

"No. He couldn't have cared less. I've been hanging around him since the day we arrived at this school." Claire's neutral expression wavered slightly.

Layne frowned.

"I'm sorry, Claire-bear, but… your feelings for him haven't changed one bit, that much I know. I thought…"

"That he would love me back? Never." She muttered bitterly.

"Never say never." Replied Layne solemnly.

She suddenly turned sharply to the left and stared at the tall, brunette boy walking past, followed by a laughing group of girls. The boy flashed Layne a dazzling smile and winked, continuing on his way. It didn't take an ability like Layne's to know that the girl was head over heels for him.

"Easy for you to say." Grumbled Claire, as she watched Layne race across the field and slip her hand into the boy's.

* * *

PLease?


	34. Past&Present

Things start to come to a close here. The battle will come soon. And we finally get to know exactly what Landon's ability is!

I'd like to have your feedback, and I'm worried because I'm getting nearly no reviews. Did something screw up halfway...?

Anyways, please vote on what I should write next. The list is in the A/n two chapters back.

* * *

_Mr. Avery walked the cool, silent halls quietly, searching. Searching for what he'd lost nearly five years ago. Searching for the boy who'd eluded him time and again._

_He turned a corner, then spotted a lone figure leaning casually on a wall. As he approached, the connection grew stronger, until it finally peaked and disappeared completely._

"_What are you doing here, boy?"_

_The boy turned to Mr. Avery, but said nothing. His eyes were an icy grey, and his face unreadable. A long red line stretched from his left cheekbone all the way along the jaw. _

_Mr. Avery paused. The scar seemed all too familiar, and he suddenly realized why._

"_Landon Crane?"_

_The bitter smile widened, and Landon laughed humorlessly._

"_So you still remember me."_

_Mr. Avery nodded in satisfaction. _

"_Of course I do. So, finally stopped running, have you? Come to turn yourself in to Director Hotz at last?"_

"_What makes you think that?"_

_Every word was punctuated with hate, and suddenly Landon's eyes blazed with fury._

_Mr. Avery slammed into the wall, gasping for breath as he tried to free himself. After a brief struggle, he slumped back against the wall, exhausted. He glared at the teenager standing in front of him._

"_Don't try anything funny, Landon. I certainly know what your __**negative force field**__ is capable of. My back up team is just outside, waiting. They include mental specialists. Nothing you can do about those."_

_Landon advanced, seething, and the pressure of the force field crushed Mr. Avery back even further into the wall._

"_The only thing I regret about this moment, is that I cannot grant you a slow, painful death. It'll be quick. Be grateful for that."_

_With that, Landon summoned all his energy, then smashed the force field into the wall, with Mr. Avery trapped in between. He was instantly killed. From the end of the corridor, more figures emerged, running towards him at full speed. _

_He took one last look at the man he'd just killed, and a calm spread over his features. He'd finally avenged his parents. Then, with one last fleeting look at his pursuers, he turned and ran._

"Hello?" Massie waved her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Landon Crane?" Derrick gave a short laugh, snapping his fingers sharply to catch Landon's attention.

"What?" Landon looked vaguely annoyed.

"We were just talking about Josh, you know. Derrick was telling me about what he thinks is going on when he overheard him talking to Chris the other day…"

"Josh? What?" Landon shook his head; his thoughts were muddled and blurry.

"Josh. You know, Joshua Hotz? The stupid guy who supposedly made Massie climb the building?" Derrick looked like he was trying not to laugh at Landon's confusion.

Massie started to say something, but Landon sucked in a sharp breath.

_Joshua Hotz…Director Hotz…it could'nt be…_

"Shit." Landon muttered, and Massie saw a sharp spasm of realization flash in his eyes. "No. Way."

"Um…? Landon? Care to clue us in to what discovery you've just made?" Massie huffed, looking impatient.

"It's a long story." He grinned ruefully, running a hand through his hair. "But I suppose it's necessary."

"Kay, then." Derrick grinned. "What are we waiting for?"

"Hey, Landon!" Claire greeted him enthusiastically.

"Not now," muttered Derrick, "apparently there's some groundbreaking revelation that's left him tongue-tied for the last ten minutes or so. We tried to get him to talk, but he says he won't unless you're here, so, here we are."

Massie sighed. "Just get on with it, Landon."

When the four of them were seated on various items of furniture in Claire's room, Landon proceeded to tell them the story of his life.

"My parents were killed in a car crash when I was ten. It turns out that an organization was looking for me – they wanted to recruit a powerful endowed child, so they could train me and use me as a tool for their own purposes. My parents refused to hand me over to them, and while they were escaping from my pursuers, they were killed. My ability was first activated in the car – a negative force field that kept me from being crushed. But after the death of my parents, they chased me into a forest, where I met the senior tracker from the company – Mr. Avery. He tried to catch me and bring me back, but my powers saved me again – but not before I got this," Landon's eyes narrowed and he traced the scar on his face, "from him, as a constant reminder of how he'd killed my parents. Over the next five years or so, they chased me halfway around the globe, but I always managed to escape. Eventually, I got better at controlling my ability, and also using the Reichenbach shield, because Mr. Avery tracks people by locating their thoughts. After a while, I got so good at using it that he thought I had disappeared completely. But I knew he was still looking for me, so one night I opened my mind again, waiting for him to come. He came, and," Landon gave a bitter laugh, "I avenged my parents. Before he was killed, he mentioned that he was working for a certain Director Hotz."

There was a brief silence in the room, then Massie spazzed.

"Shit! That's just completely freaky, you know! I've known him for what, five years? And now you're telling me I don't know him at all? Josh is responsible for nearly killing me, and his fathers after you? What kind of a messed-up world is this?" Her voice rose higher and higher, and she took quick, shallow breaths to calm herself down.

"That's…wow." Derrick shook his head and blinked, then turned to Massie and put his arm around her, stroking her back in soothing circles.

"Um, Landon? So what are we going to do about this?" Claire remained completely calm and rational, staring at him with wide, serious eyes.

"We are doing nothing, Claire. However, I am going to have to leave again." Landon replied calmly.

"The hell you are! We are all in this together, Lan!" Claire put one hand on his shoulder.

Derrick nodded. "We're not leaving you."

"Look." Landon waved Claire's hand away. "I've caused enough danger to you guys as it is. You realize they'll try to kill me if they don't succeed?"

"Yeah." Derrick shrugged. "Let's go for it!"

Massie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not, so suck THAT."

Landon sighed and cast his eyes towards heaven as if to plead with god for patience.

"Lan." Claire shuffled closer to him. "Listen to me. You probably know that I have feelings for you, and I can't let you go alone. I don't care if you feel nothing for me, just know that I'd die for you."

He shook his head.

"Claire. I know how you feel about me. It's just that – I think of you as a little sister. Overprotective, I know, but I can't bear for you to get hurt either."

"All right. It's settled, then. We're all going." Declared a voice from the doorway.

All four occupants of the room turned to look. Alicia was standing with her arms crossed, with Dylan and Kristen behind her.

"Oh,well. This just gets better and better." Muttered Landon sardonically.

"All right!" Cheered Dylan.

"Admit it, Landon. The odds are better with us here. There's approximately six times the chance you'll win with us backing you." Kristen added, a tad unhelpfully.

"Let me just warn you, Kristen. There is a ninety nine point nine nine percent chance we're all going to die."

"And that zero point zero one percent is?" Retorted Kristen smugly.

"Pure luck." Landon rolled his eyes.

Kristen smirked. "I've heard that the average person's luck depends on his mood. If he's feeling happy, the margin of luck increases with his happiness. So if you feel like not getting killed anytime soon, I'd suggest you do yourself a favour by lightening up and multiplying that zero point zero one percent of pure luck by six."

Dylan laughed. "Give it up, sucker."

Landon put his hands up in mock surrender. "If you insist."

* * *

Review?


	35. Enemies&Allies

DUN DUN DUN DUN

Fight in the next chapter.

Only 5 more chapters left after this...

* * *

Thursday morning dawned bright and clear. Alicia's hair whipped around her face, and the cold, fresh wind brought tears to her eyes that made her vision even sharper. They were all walking in silence, advancing in a single group, and earned more than a few questioning glances.

She knew they made an odd group. Kristen, the logical one, Massie, the bossy older sister, Cam, the one with a fiery temper, Landon, cold and stoical, Claire, the innocent baby of the group, Dylan, the sweet, energetic one, Derrick, always annoyingly optimistic. And what was she to the group? She wasn't sure.

She didn't miss all the frosty glares that the staff threw at Landon, which he coolly ignored. Even just being with them meant danger for her, but she couldn't feel safer with all of her friends. She considered her position since the beginning of the year, how she'd started off crushing on Landon, then hating him for not liking her like everyone else did. How she'd bullied Claire, only to push her even closer to Landon.

Her gaze lingered on his face, trying to read the expressionless façade, the thoughts behind the mask. Feeling her gaze, he locked eyes with her. There was the usual coldness and severity in his stare, but something had changed. It was almost if they'd become friends.

* * *

That night, they'd all crept out of their respective dorms. Dylan had made an impressive archway through the trees, and they'd all made it safely into the forest, where Anala was waiting. There was the usual business of finding a secret spot where no one was watching before Anala teleported them all into the cave.

"Um, I don't think the plans we made for tonight will work that well. We've got quite a few new additions to the group. Of course, that will give us a better fighting chance, but we'll have to rearrange and plan everything again." Massie grinned sheepishly at her friends.

"That's fine. I'll start brainstorming and drafting ideas." Anala answered.

"Kristen should be stationed where someone needs to escape." Declared Cam.

"Alicia has to stay away from the force field." Mused Claire.

Kristen noticed the look of confusion on Anala's face, then hurried to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Kristen. Superspeed and Superstrength. That's Alicia, who can phase through anything. Her ability negates Landon's."

_Everything about me repulses Landon. _She thought bitterly. She kept her eyes focused straight on the ground, hoping no one would see the brimming tears.

"Oh, I see." Murmured Anala thoughtfully. She took a large sheaf of papers off her desk, along with a few pencils.

"So, I was thinking, Massie and Landon should be at the spear point of our attack, with the elementals close by in case anything goes wrong." Cam volunteered.

"Too risky. What if they have an easy way to Landon? He goes to the back." Disagreed Kristen.

"Well, we could put him in front to draw them out, the hide him in the trees. Kristen should stand nearby in case he has to make a quick escape." Alicia nodded at Cam.

"So, elementals in front with Massie, Kristen with Landon. So where do Alicia and I go?" asked Derrick.

"You know Alicia can't be anywhere near me." Muttered Landon.

"So, where do I go? Should I just leave?" Alicia's voice was calm, but there was pain in her eyes.

"No, I think I've got an idea." Claire leaned in close to Alicia, who raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why don't you just stand closer to the other side to bring us information? They won't be able to hurt you."

Cam gave Alicia a supportive grin. His hand found hers, and she smiled back gratefully.

There was silence as the group digested this information, broken only by Anala's pencil scribbling over the paper, her silvery hair obscuring her work. Finally, she leaned back, and they saw that she'd detailed the exact positions and techniques they could use.

"So, the four points in front are the elementals, with Massie in the centre. Landon is in the trees here, flanked by Kristen and Derrick. Alicia's out front, still hidden in the trees, but close to the other side. If the enemies advance, retreat into a semi-circle around Landon and any injured fighters."

"Well, are we all set? Everyone remember all their positions?" asked Derrick brightly.

"Yeah, if anything happens, it was nice knowing you guys." Cam offered jokingly.

They all nodded solemnly, before Landon gazed around.

"It's time."

* * *

Review?


	36. Butterflies&Hurricanes

The fight.

* * *

Dylan led the way into the forest, treading carefully so as not to make any sound. The full moon shone bright and cold, illuminating the silvery path ahead and chasing away the flickering shadows in the trees.

They emerged in a roughly circular clearing, and Massie flicked her fingers up to point at the respective positions that they would take. Massie stood in the dead centre of the glade, flanked on either side by two elementals. Claire and Cam stood on opposite sides, with Dylan and Anala hovering behind unobtrusively. Derrick and Kristen stood in the shadows of the trees, and Landon walked forward and lowered his guard.

Alicia gave a quiet nod of resignation when Landon drew away from her, and stepped into the shadows of the trees, keeping as far away from the force field as she could.

A moment later, there was a soft rustle in the bushes ahead. A figure flashed into being, then disappeared almost as quickly. The first sign of attack came in the form of an earthquake.

A man emerged from the trees. He was tan, with dark hair and severe expression. His palms were stretched out towards the ground, and he was staring directly at the group of assembled teenagers.

Almost simultaneously, Claire and Cam sent their own elements raging out at the rupturing surface of the soil, and Dylan and Anala quickly joined in. Before the man had a chance to defend himself, he was down on the floor, gasping. He quickly raised a hand towards a large rock, but nothing happened. He cursed quietly and fell backwards, joining his team, who had just emerged through the trees.

Josh and Chris entered first, stunning all of them. The tension was palpable, and Massie's eyes widened in horror as she took in Josh's dangerous grin.

"You! All this time. To think I trusted you!"

She hurled the nearest rock she could find at him, but a figure flashed out from behind him and grabbed the rock, hurling it back at her with tremendous strength.

It hit the force field and dropped onto the floor. The rest of them took an instantaneous step back as two people suddenly shimmered into being behind the assembled group.

Sudden yells in the forest behind them shook them out of their concentration. Layne suddenly burst into view, followed by a dark-haired, tan boy, and the Blonde Bimbos.

"Hey. Okay. What are you doing here, Layne?" stuttered Chris uncomprehendingly.

Layne stared back coolly.

"What are you doing?"

"I…uh…"

Layne pranced up to Massie, followed by the three girls and the boy.

"Mind if I join the party? Wouldn't mind some action against big brother Chrissy. Plus, Claire's friends are our friends."

"It's not like they'll let you leave anyways. Might as well." Answered Cam airily.

"Right." Massie sniffed in disdain. "Who are those losers?"

"My boyfriend, Blake, and the Queen B's. You know them. No time!"

She ran into position behind the four elementals, followed by her friends and boyfriend, just as the attack began.

Landon's shield held up really well, and Josh and Chris were pretty much useless against them. Dr. Hotz, however, was a completely different matter.

"Stop fighting right now, children. Please, stop the violence. This will not end well."

His voice was smooth and compelling, and Claire instantly felt all the fight go out of her.

"No!" Blake gritted his teeth. "Mind control through speech. Don't listen to him!"

Suddenly, all the sounds in the clearing were shut off, leaving the group in a soundless void.

Landon's calm voice came from somewhere in the trees.

"It's okay, guys. I negated sound with the force field."

"Elementals, let's target Dr. Hotz. Um, Blake and the girls, just pick off whoever you want to, but make it quick!" ordered Anala.

Four bright beams of light shot out through the force field, heading straight for Josh's father. Before they could hit him, the lights faded. Anala was struggling fiercely, holding the sides of her head and shaking it. Claire and Layne stared blankly ahead, unmoving, and Massie gave a small gasp and collapsed. Derrick was on the floor, writhing in pain.

Green vines sprouted out of the forest in a thick blanket, tangling their enemies so they could not escape. Suddenly, a man in the front line fell onto the floor, his breaths coming out in ragged, choking gasps. Blake was smiling maliciously, his dark gaze focused on the man on the floor.

"What – did you – do?" gasped Massie, her eyes fluttering open in surprise.

"Suffocated him." Blake replied grimly.

Anala seemed to regain control of herself, and she targeted Dr. Hotz again. She snarled at the same time Olivia took a step forward, her eyes blazing.

"Guys, there are six more in the trees!"

"Where?" growled Blake.

She didn't need to answer, because at that moment, a young woman charged out of the trees, heading straight for Layne, who was staring at her in a quiet fury. She collapsed mid-stride, hitting the floor with a scream. Cam took the chance to incinerate some of her pretty locks of black–and–purple highlighted hair.

Anala was sending out shafts of moonlight, blinding the enemy. They saw two men darting in and out of the blazing light, but none of them seemed to have a way to get in through the force field.

Massie fired a few chunks of stone at them, at the same time another figure emerged from the trees. Claire stood behind the ranks of the enemy, looking pleadingly at her before the rocks crashed and buried her in an avalanche.

"What?" screamed Massie.

"It's not Claire, she's here. Shapeshifter." Kori narrowed her eyes.

Massie fell onto her knees again as Kori flew out of the protective range of the force field and picked the little white-blonde girl out of the wreckage of the rocks. She flew overhead in a wide circling arc, then dumped her somewhere into the woods from a height of about ten stories. She zoomed back into the safety of the force field as more enemies emerged from the trees.

* * *

R.E.V.I.E.W!


	37. Horseshoes&Handgrenades

Claire broke out of her daze as Cam's fireballs connected with an unseen threat in the trees. A dark-skinned woman toppled over, her clothes in flames, and she screamed soundlessly and ran into the bushes to put the fire out. A few more fireballs later, the forest behind the enemy exploded in a fiery inferno. Dylan gave a sort of whimper, then raised her arm to set off a volley of thorns.

At the same moment, Chris flew out from the trees, heading straight for the force field in an attempt to disable it. Cam, Claire Dylan worked together, but the boy was fast, ducking and weaving through the hazardous balls of fire, shards of ice and twisting vines . As he reached the last few metres separating him from Landon, a gush of air blew past him, and suddenly, Meena became visible.

Her face contorted in hate, then slowly relaxed as he smiled at her.

"Hey, beautiful. Would you please let me pass?"

She nodded and stepped quietly to one side. He grinned in triumph, before Alicia ran out of the cover of trees and straight into his path.

"S'cuse me, Leesh."

Alicia faltered, her brain screaming at her to move.

_No_, she said firmly to herself._ He's using his ability. Do not let him pass. Do not let him pass!_

She threw herself right into his path, knocking him over and pinning him to the floor.

"Screw you, Chris!" she threw a few punches, then clawed wildly at him, forcing him to retreat.

A tall, lanky boy took Chris's place instantly, his arm raised threatening over Alicia, who was on the floor, staring up defiantly at him. He grinned, lunging out at Alicia's neck, then gave a yell of surprise and toppled over when he passed right through her.

Alicia began walking into the enemies' zone, straight into the trap that Dr. Hotz had set for her. She seemed oblivious, following only his instructions. A gust of icy wind wrapped itself around Dr. Hotz, burying him in a layer of frozen ice.

"Derrick, two more in the trees. Go free Massie and Layne. Look for a black-haired, pale boy and a brown-haired man with green eyes. Go!" Olivia whispered.

Derrick darted out from his place in the trees, catching the tall blonde boy on the arm. He crumpled with a stupid expression on his face. Behind him, Cam and Dylan sent out fiery shields and a thicket of brambles to keep their enemies away from him. A blast of moonlight illuminated the clearing and showed clearly two hidden figures in the trees. Derrick smacked one quickly, then ran towards the other, before falling onto the floor.

In a silver flash, Anala was beside him, picking him up off the floor. The man turned his attention to her, and she reeled backwards for a moment, before he fainted form Derrick's touch as well.

"Sto-" ordered Dr Hotz, and a brunette girl teleported right next to them…

…they were back inside the force field, gasping. Massie had fallen onto her bac, and Layne was sprawled out on her front, unmoving.

The throbbing inside Derrick's head was building into a massive headache. He didn't even notice when the enemy began to disappear, terrified by their losses. The group gathered in a broken circle around the fallen. Derrick seemed to be in great pain, and most of them were dizzy from exhaustion.

"Layne!"

Blake ran over to her limp form, which lay motionlessly on the ground. All around, the sounds of the others ceased to exist for him, as he watched the girl he loved lying helplessly on the ground, barely alive.

He cradled her head softly in his arms, steeling himself, fighting desperately against the tears that threatened to overflow. Her head lolled to one side when he shifted, then for the shortest moment, he thought he saw her eyelids flutter and her breathing picked up.

"Layne, I'm here, please…" he breathed sharply as her fingers twitched. Then she stayed frozen again.

Derrick rose from the ground beside him, then stumbled and caught himself again. He was wincing and holding his head, but still continued on his way towards Massie.

She was sitting on the ground, watching the scene with a lost, confused expression. When she saw Derrick coming towards her, she whimpered and backed off.

"Massie! It's me." Called Derrick, desperately.

"Who are you? I don't know you. Get away from me!" She pointed a shaking finger at Derrick, then turned to escape into the dense bushes of the forest.

Dylan rushed past Derrick, heading straight for the trees, where the branches knitted and wove together to form a barrier. Massie gasped and turned in the other direction, heading towards the group.

"Derrick." Ordered Landon grimly.

Derrick limped over, stretching out his hand tentatively, but with a fierce, determined look in his eyes. Massie saw the approaching threat and drew back a few steps, but Landon's force field pushed her forwards towards Derrick.

Derrick stared at the frightened face of the girl he loved, and reached for her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Massie. But it's for the best."

Massie crumpled and hit the floor, before Landon picked her up and walked away from the wreckage of the battle.


	38. Triumphs&Tragedies

Two more chapters after this. Bunniez, Massie had her memory partially wiped by the enemies and Layne had her senses cut off. Sort of like Alec Volturi from the Twilight Saga.

* * *

He had ended up in the principal's office again.

It wasn't so bad, especially when he thought about the fact that he was there with all his friends, for a change, instead of alone. Even if two of his friends were out for the count and probably would not recover for a long time, and about all of the others complaining about dizziness and major headaches.

But it was kinda scary. Landon had never seen Burns so angry before. She was practically foaming at the mouth. If the situation were not so terrifying, her expression might actually have been funny.

"I'm locking you up right now, Landon. I've had it with all of you. So you can kiss all your futures goodbye, and stay in there for the rest of your lives." She spat.

There was a firm knock on the door and Principal Burns glared at it.

"Yes, come in." she snapped.

The door opened and a tall man stepped in, flanked on either side by a security guard.

"Principal Burns. I am from the Ministry of the Endowed and I'm here to see to your expulsion from this school. It seems that you have been abusing the rights of the endowed children here, and you are accused of using extreme methods of punishment and threatening students. There is much evidence against you, and many of your students have offered to be witnesses. Members of your staff have also been found guilty. You are no longer in charge of this school, and we will see to it that someone capable will take of this school."

Principal Burns was shaking in rage.

"No! I refuse to go! These are lies! Lies, I tell you! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-"

"I have every right, Principal. Guards!"

The two men stepped forwards, dragging Burns out of the office. The man stared at the children for a while, then smiled.

"Hey, kids. If you ever have a problem, don't be afraid to contact us. My name is William Solomon, and here's my card. There will always be someone to fight injustice."

He gave them a wave before walking out the door to subdue a shrieking Principal Burns.

* * *

It had been two days, and Massie had been recovering from the battle quite well, except for the fact that she'd lost all her memories. She didn't remember anything about her past life up until the moment she'd lost her memories, and she was still wary of all the students and staff in the school.

Derrick had been in to visit her regularly, more than any of her friends. Massie had grown to like him as a friend, but at the back of her mind, something kept on bothering her. She could feel the memory of startlingly blue eyes watching her and the brush of shaggy surfer-blonde hair brushing her cheek. Derrick was nice and all, but she could never feel the same way about Derrick as she did about the mystery boy in her head.

"So, Block. When are they going to let you out of this place, huh?" Asked Derrick playfully, running his fingers along her arm playfully. But under the carefree attitude, Massie thought she could detect an undercurrent of pain.

"_Block."_

_A flood of memories filled Massie's head as she ran across the green lawns of commons with a boy hot on her heels. They collided, and Massie fell backwards, scowling at the handsome stranger who'd tripped her. A strong, tan hand caught hers, and the boy locked eyes with her. She smiled at him, recognizing at once the blue eyes, blonde hair and sunny smile. What was his name? What…?_

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Blake braced himself for the news, holding back a torrent of pain and anguish. He wouldn't cry here, not in front of Layne. What if she could still hear him?

Cecilia the nurse averted her eyes, quickly busying herself with papers on the desk. She tried to explain in the most gentle way she could.

"Blake, we're doing everything we can, but we can't register any sort of signal. I think she might last two days, at most. We could keep her going, of course, but when it's time to go, we can't force it on her. She'll be suffering. You would rather she left in peace, without pain, right?"

She smiled sadly.

"I don't know if the poor girl can even hear us now. Maybe she can, but maybe she's already weakening. There's a sign of a heartbeat, still, but even that's becoming fainter."

Blake sat down weakly in a chair next to Layne's bed, holding her hand.

_How long until the end of my world?_How long until someone will reviewwww?


	39. Then&Now

Second last chapter.

* * *

His warm hand wrapped around hers in a comforting gesture. Massie squirmed under the sheets, desperately trying to remember the boy that she had seen in her head. She was sure he'd had some significance, but she just couldn't remember…

Derrick leaned forward and stared at her curiously, his blue eyes flashing with a hundred different emotions at the same time. She felt dizzy and lightheaded, felt the air whooshing past her face as she fell back into the pillows. Just before her head hit, a strong hand cradled it, and as their lips met, it all came rushing back to her.

"Harrington!" she gasped the name, as his lips crushed against hers. She sighed, content in the knowledge that she'd remembered him. Of course, sitting here with his arms around her and his lips on hers, she could see and remember everything in amazing clarity. It was like she'd never forgotten.

"Massie!" He cuddled her closer to himself, surprised when he felt the tears on her cheeks.

"It's okay, Derrick Harrington. I love you. And you saved me. I can remember everything now. I'm just so happy!" she sniffled, then laughed at herself for crying for such a stupid reason.

"Massie. I have something to ask you." Derrick's tone was weighed down with seriousness, a sense of shyness.

"Yes, Derrick. Anything."

He blinked bashfully at her and reached into his back pocket.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes were wide and shining with amazed disbelief, and she nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth. He opened the box and set it in front of her, then took the ring out and set it on her second finger.

"A promise ring," he explained, "to promise you my everlasting love."

She stared at the glittering, faceted amethyst on it, throwing glimmers onto the walls from the rays of the early morning sun. Outside, the sweet sounds of birdsong floated into her window. Today, everything was beautiful.

* * *

The door to the room opened quietly and Landon let himself in, followed by Claire, who placed a hesitant hand on Blake's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I wish we could help." She murmured, eyes downcast.

Landon strode over to the bed, and stared down at Layne's unmoving figure. The colour had long before drained out of her cheeks, leaving her pale, with an unhealthy greyish pallor on her cheeks. He reached out to touch her hand, then paused. It was the smallest of movements, but he was sure that she'd stirred. He took her hands in his, and watched in fascination as her fingertips trembled. There was a gasp behind him and Blake was suddenly on his feet, his eyes blazing with hope.

"How did you do that?" breathed Claire.

"I'm not quite sure."

The smallest inkling of an idea formed in his head. He wasn't sure, but he thought his instincts were guiding him. Slowly, he willed the force field away from himself, bending it around Layne instead. His body trembled and his mind nearly blacked out with the exhaustion, but through sheer willpower, he held it there.

Layne's eyes fluttered, and her hand moved, as if reaching out to grab something.

"Layne?" Blake could hardly contain his elation.

The voice was thin and tremulous, but it was hers.

"Blake. Blake. Don't leave me."

"I won't, Layne. I'll always be by your side."

The colour returned to her cheeks and a feeling of warmth blossomed in the centre of her body as her lips curved up in the barest hint of a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Claire and Landon walked out of the Infirmary together, fingers intertwined. She felt her heartbeat speed up rapidly as he gazed into her eyes. Unable to contain herself, she threw her arms around him, surprised when he let them stay there. But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

He threw his arms around her and they kissed. It was simple and sweet. Claire felt dizzy, stumbling backwards, but he caught her and smiled. It was the single most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Claire, listen to me. You probably know that I have feelings for you, and I can't let you be alone. I don't care if you feel nothing for me, just know that I'd die for you."

Happiness exploded like a starry night full of fireworks inside her, as she recognized the exact words that she'd spoken to him two weeks ago.

"Of course I love you, Landon. You know that. I already told you."

His silvery eyes were troubled.

"Even after all that I've done to you? Ignoring you, pushing you away?" his expression was full of self-contempt.

"Even after that. And now I know why you did it. You wanted to protect me. Overprotective, I know." Claire grinned, repeating his words.

Landon laughed, pulling her close to kiss her again.

"I love you, Claire. Always have, always will."

Claire beamed to herself as Layne's words echoed in her head.

_Never say never._It was fun writing this, but I'm seriously disappointed at the lack of reviews.


	40. Hopes&Dreams

Last chapter. It was really fun writing this, and I'm kinda sad to see it go. But no matter. I'll be back soon, once I get some idea of what to write. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to PM me or review, or whatever. I might deviate from this category and try a oneshot somewhere else, but keep your eyes peeled. :P

* * *

And then came the time for teary greetings and ecstatic embraces.

Of course Alicia was glad that all her friends had made it through alive and well and that Landon was safe for now, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling inside herself every time she saw Massie with Derrick or Blake with Layne. And worst of all, Claire and Landon were always there, silently in the background, perfectly happy together.

She thought back to the times when she would have considered seducing Landon to get what she wanted. But those times were over. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

Occasionally, she'd forget about him entirely, when the joy of the situation overwhelmed her, or when her attention was demanded elsewhere.

A quiet whispering cut into her reverie.

"Thanks, Lan."

Layne was still looking somewhat pale from her ordeal, but her eyes were sparkling with joy. She kept one hand on Landon's and Claire didn't even seem the least bit jealous.

"What did you do?" Claire asked curiously.

"He used his force field to deflect my emotion attack right back onto myself. I was still desperate to live, so…"

Layne gave a faint smile and looked down at her hands.

Their quiet conversation was interrupted by one of the new teachers.

"And so, please welcome the new Principal, Mrs. Johnson."

There was a loud roar of approval as a young, kindly-looking woman stepped onto the stage and began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Johnson and I'm very excited about being here. Unfortunately, the last principal seemed to be…er…lacking in some aspects of her education, but rest assured that I will try my best to be fair and just to all students. I believe that children should be allowed freedom to develop and grow, and they need the members of the staff to help them, as friends and equals, not as strict teachers. I look forward to having a very happy and productive year as the principal of this school."

She gave the hall a wave as she descended the stairs of the podium, disappearing among the throng of teachers and students trying to make their way out of the hall.

"Well, she sure looks a hell of a lot nicer than old Burns," muttered Derrick.

"Yeah, well, what if she isn't?" challenged Kristen, raising her eyebrows.

"We'll take care of her," vowed Anala, her grin fierce.

Dylan grinned at the girl, linked arms with her and led her out towards the cover of trees.

"Lala, I've found the awesomest place in the woods, it's perfect. You have to come and see it…"

The redhead and her white-blonde companion disappeared into the leafy greens, and Alicia smiled to herself. Anala had been admitted as a student of the school, and of course that made everyone, especially Dylan, very happy. After what they'd gone through together, the whole group felt like a family, and no one could bear for any member to be left behind.

"Well, who's up for celebrating our victory?" asked Massie, a bit overexcitedly.

"I'm game, so long as you're there," Grinned Derrick, hugging her close.

"Why not?" chimed in Claire, tugging on Landon's hand.

"Count me in," said Kristen.

"Me too," agreed Cam.

"Yup," Layne nodded.

Even Landon smiled and nodded.

"And the two nature freaks will definitely say yes," confirmed Kristen.

There was a brief silence as Cam looked hesitantly at Alicia.

"Leesh? You coming?"

Alicia gave a short sigh.

"Maybe, Cam. Thanks, but I'm not feeling that well."

* * *

Everyone looked stunning in the moonlight. Claire was wearing a pale blue dress, with silvery bowed flats and chandelier earrings, her hair soft and waving down to her back, in sharp contrast with Landon's dark clothes and pale skin. Dylan looked positively vibrant in a short, teal, tiered skirt paired with a green, glassy necklace, a tan top and black strappy heels. Anala had on a grey off-the shoulder top and a jean miniskirt, with a pair of pearl earrings and a simple heart-shaped necklace. Massie and Derrick were wearing purple and grey, with Massie in a purple strapless dress and matching heels, and Derrick looking casual in a grey polo and jeans. Layne was wearing a rather bold printed dress, but it suited her perfectly. She looked cute hanging on Blake's arm.

Alicia jumped as a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Cam!"

"Hey, Leesh, mind if we talk for a while?"

"No, sure."

He took her hand and pulled her towards a secluded corner, then sat down on an upturned log.

"Alicia, I...um, I've liked you for quite a while now, and I never did know what to do about it," he admitted, "but I'd like to give you something tonight just to show how glad I am that we're both alive and together here. I get it if you don't like me, that's fine, but-"

He drew a tiny box out from his pocket, then opened it and took a delicate necklace out. The chain was made of tiny silver links, and the pendant was red and orange, shifting in colours like a fire flickering. Cam fastened it around her neck.

"It's beautiful, Cam. But how?"

He grinned a little shyly.

"Well, I got a little help from Landon. That's real fire inside, and it'll stay alight as long as I keep my mind on you. He just made a little - sort of case for it, I guess."

Alicia smiled at him.

"I love it. What's more, I think I love you too. Come on, let's get back to the party."

She pulled him up and danced back into the circle of her friends, a smile on her lips. As they passed by, a vine arch bloomed out of the ground, creating a flowery canopy over them and spreading farther and wider, as more and more flowers bloomed.

"I love you, Massie," murmured Derrick, stroking her cheek as they waltzed under the arches.

Claire flicked her fingers and sent snowflakes fluttering down from the heavens, while the moonlight streamed in through the gaps in the vines, creating dappled shadows under the canopy.

"I love you, Alicia," whispered Cam, wrapping his arms around her.

The stars and constellations twinkled in the cold night sky, shining like beacons of hope.

"I love you, Layne," said Blake, twirling his partner around.

"I love you, Claire," Landon smiled and pressed his lips to Claire's.

Cam created a few fireballs, throwing them high up into the air, and they all watched as millions of fireworks exploded in the skies. A last, magnificent comet shot through the air, finally exploding and leaving a lingering shower of sparkles that spelt out a glittering word in the heavens.

"Forever."

* * *

I'm not even going to ask for a review. It's the end. You all know if you want to.


End file.
